


Moonchild's Sunlight

by JoshuaHyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Late at Night, Medical Conditions, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshuaHyo/pseuds/JoshuaHyo
Summary: Mina has been diagnosed with a rare genetic disease that forbids her in ever exposing herself to sunlight. Jihyo, a nursing intern student finds herself taking care of her. Two opposing hearts meet making them question their perspective in life.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. The One Hated by the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Jihyo - a graduating nursing student who was assigned to take care of a woman who challenged her mindset and disposition in life.
> 
> Mina - a woman who has lived all her life under the moonlight. She's currently living in a caring facility with hopes of making her life better.
> 
> The Disease: Xeroderma Pigmentosum (XP) - a rare genetic condition that causes decreased ability to repair DNA damage caused by ultraviolet rays from sunlight. Exposure may lead to immediate sunburn, freckling, skin cancer, etc. People with XP are bound to live life without feeling the sun.
> 
> \- I don't claim that symptoms are 100% accurate. This is an au.  
> \- Dialogue heavy  
> \- This is a completed work already but I am transferring it to AO3 slowly as I've lost my old files.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: This fic contains sensitive topics.

**_*Jihyo's POV*_ **

_It's finally the start of my internship. After this, I'll be done with this studying and free from my parents' demands. So.. this is the place I've been assigned to. It looks really creepy. I wonder what ghost stories they have here?_ _It's pretty dark.. Me and my dumb luck. This is probably an outdated facility. *sigh* I hope they don't screw up my evaluation in the end. Why did it have to be a night shift? I can't go hang out with Nayeon and Jeongyeon this way! I wonder what they're up to.. I wonder why this internship said that it's only night shift? It was also a bit distant from the main city. Well I guess it's better than doing this boring thing and not get paid for it. Hanging out with those two could really drain my wallet. They're lucky to have a rich family._

_Let's see. The head nurse said to wait at the lobby around this time. It really feels quiet around here. I better get used to this though as I'll be here regularly. Wait, I think she's the one.. Looks like she's in her 50s. Doesn't she get tired with this kind of job?_

**N: "Are you Ms. Park Jihyo?"**

**JH: "Yeah."**

**N: "Good. You're just in time. Come with me."**

**Jihyo followed the lead of the head nurse.**

**JH: "Can I ask a question?"**

**N: "What is it?"**

**JH: "I like it that this internship has a pay and all, but why is it only night shift?"**

**N: "..That's because you'll be assigned to take care of one specific patient."**

Jihyo found this surprising as usually, there would be several patients that nurses would need to take care of during their internship period. The head nurse headed to her office and brought Jihyo inside.

**N: "Have you heard of XP?"**

**JH: "XP? Experience?"**

**N: "You've been playing too many games, dear."**

**JH: "S-sorry."**

**N: "It's alright. It's a very rare disease. Some people think it's made up. Only one in a million people are diagnosed with it and is more common around Japan."**

**JH: "..So what's the deal with it?"**

**N: "It's a genetic condition that makes the person have a decreased ability to repair DNA damage from Ultraviolet Rays."**

**JH: "You mean.. sunlight?"**

**N: "Yes. Since early childhood, this girl has not exposed herself to sunlight at all. She lived all her life under moonlight."**

**JH: "A girl, huh.. that's crazy."**

**N: "It's true. Many people don't believe it's an actual disease, but it's real. Here's a research paper about it. I'd like you to read about this to understand more of what you're dealing with."**

The nurse handed over a few papers to Jihyo. The young girl scanned it for a bit.

_XP? Is that even a real disease? Sounds like it's something made up from a fictional love story._

**JH: "I'll check this out later. I'm more interested to see this girl you are talking about. How old is she?"**

**N: "Probably the same age as you. She's Japanese but was transferred here in Seoul for research purposes."**

**JH: "So, she's being used for experiments."**

**N: "Please don't say it that way. She was the one who volunteered to do this."**

**JH: "..What else do I need to know about her?"**

**N: "She's pretty quiet. All her previous caretakers aren't able to get along with her. But please, try to be friends with her."**

**JH: "I'll see what I can do."**

_As they say, to see is to believe. This better be worth it. Once I'm done with this internship thing, my parents won't control me. In all honesty, I didn't think that this would be a big deal. After all, it's just about watching over someone, right? How hard could that be?_

They made their way to the third floor of the building and to her room entrance.

**N: "We're here now. Her room is 324. Come. I'll introduce you to her."**

The nurse opened the door. All the lights were turned off and only the moonlight coming from the windows is what's lighting up the room. Jihyo could see a figure of a woman sitting down by the side of the window. She looked like she has clear white skin with a mole on the side of her nose. She was definitely looking elegant. She noticed that the girl was playing with a Switch, totally unbothered by their presence.

**N: "Good evening, Mina. Let me introduce you to your new caretaker. Her name is Park Jihyo."**

**JH: "..Nice to meet you."**

**MN: "..."**

**JH: "...?"**

**MN: "..."**

Mina was just minding her own business playing with her Switch. Jihyo waited for a response, but there was really none.

**JH: (We just met and she's starting to tick me off already..) *Ahem***

**N: "Please excuse her, Jihyo. She doesn't usually respond when she's playing. But don't worry, she'll talk to you later. Please try to be nice with her.**

**JH: "..Got it."**

**N: "I'll leave you two to get to know each other for now. If you need me, I'll be at my office beside the main lobby."**

**JH: "Thanks, ma'am."**

The head nurse left the room, leaving the two behind. Silence echoed the room. Jihyo was just waiting for the girl to respond to her greeting. She can only hear the Switch's in-game sounds.

_What's the deal with her? Doesn't she even have the manners to greet me as well? I'm getting annoyed by her already. This is too boring. I'll just talk to those two for now. This girl probably wouldn't even care._

Jihyo brought out her phone and started to chat with Nayeon and Jeongyeon.

_**Jihyo:** What are you guys up to?_

_**Jeongyeon:** U barely started ur shift and ur already slacking on the job?_

_**Jihyo:** Not my fault. I'm probably going to be like this for a long time._

_**Jeongyeon:** Y_

_**Jihyo:** The patient I'm assigned to isn't talking to me._

_It's been like._

_5 minutes already._

_**Nayeon:** Maybe she's scared of you HAHAHA_

_**Jihyo:** I haven't even heard her talk!_

_**Nayeon:** Just find another internship :D  
_

_**Jihyo:** It's going to be bad on my record_

_**Nayeon:** What a try-hard _

_**Jeongyeon:** Unlike u_

_**Nayeon:** FUK YOO_

_**Jihyo:** What are you guys doing?_

_**Nayeon:** Drinking together kekekek_

_**Jeongyeon:** Maybe theres one at a vending machine?_

_**Jihyo:** Jeong, this is a HOSPITAL. You expect beer to be here?_

_**Jeongyeon:** Btw, is ur patient a girl?_

_**Jihyo:** Yeah_

_**Nayeon:** What's her name? She cute? How old? Send pic_

_**Jeongyeon:** Ur awfully curious_

_**Jihyo:** Her name's Mina. She's cute I guess. Does it matter? She's around our age. Can't send a pic it's too dark here._

_Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with these two. I mean, yeah we grew up together, but these two can be really crazy at times._

_**Nayeon:** Oh, but I'm cuter, ryt?_

_**Jihyo:** No_

_**Jeongyeon:** No_

_**Nayeon:** FUK YOO JEONG U HAVENT EVEN SEEN HER_

_**Jeongyeon:** Yea but ur ugly_

_**Nayeon:** I'm the prettiest!_

_**Jihyo:** Since when?_

_**Nayeon:** Ever since <3_

_Nyway y dont u open the lights then take a pic of her?_

_**Jihyo:** You and your gay hormones again._

_Might be a bad idea_

_We came in here with the lights off already. Maybe she likes it like this_

_**Nayeon:** Wot. She has light allergy?_

_**Jihyo:** She has a disease called XP_

_I don't even think they'd understand. They're too dumb for this stuff. I'm losing brain cells when we talk like this._

_Nayeon: Wuzzat_

_Jeongyeon: Sounds weird_

_Jihyo: You're both too dumb to understand_

_Well to explain simply, this girl isn't allowed to be exposed to sunlight. UV Rays are bad for her._

_Nayeon: A vampire!? Be careful around her!_

_Jeongyeon: Ur drunk. Vampires arent real_

_Jihyo: I hate you guys_

_Jeongyeon: It's a weird one tho. Is it even real?_

_Jihyo: I have a research paper here that proves it. Havent read it yet though_

_I think its real. Thats why its only night shift._

_Nayeon: OH GOD I GOOGLED IT LOOKS HORRIBLE_

_Jeongyeon: Y D FUK U SHOW IT TO ME_

_Jihyo: What? She has clear skin tho. She looks good._

_Okay I googled it too. Maybe that's when they're exposed to the sun. She hasn't been exposed all her life._

_Hey what happened? You guys still there?_

_Jeongyeon: Nabong went to the bathroom to puke_

_Jihyo: ..._

_Jeongyeon: Well do ur best so u can graduate._

_Jihyo: I don't have failing grades like you two._

_Jeongyeon: Im passing_

_Jihyo: Barely_

_Jeongyeon: Anyway y dont u turn on the lights?_

_If uv rays is her prob then lights r ok_

_U might get her attention_

_Jihyo: Hmm ok._

Jihyo headed straight to the light switch and turned the lights on. She's finally able to see the woman she needs to take care of for her internship. She didn't look any close to the images she has seen in google. Mina had clear white skin and looks very elegant. After a few seconds since opening the lights, the girl finally spoke to her.

**MN: "..Turn it off."**

**JH: "..Huh?"**

**MN: "..The lights."**

**JH: "Oh, okay."**

Jihyo turned off the lights again and the girl continued playing with her switch. Because of this, she finally had enough of it.

**JH: "Hey, I'll be like spending the next three months or so taking care of you. Don't you have the manners to even respond to my greeting?"**

Mina ignored her.

**JH: "Why you little.."**

Suddenly, Mina stopped her gaming session, much to Jihyo's surprise. She began to look at what she did next. Her patient stood up, then got a glass of water and drank. She then looked at Jihyo.

**MN: "You got my attention. What is it?"**

**JH: "You're pretty rude, aren't you? I've been here waiting all along to exchange pleasantries since we'll be together for a long time, but you just had to start by saying that?"**

**MN: "..Does it matter?"**

**JH: "..What?"**

**MN: "Everyone I met is the same. After your internship here, you'll just leave. We won't see each other again.."**

**JH: "..."**

**MN: "Your name is Jihyo, right? I remember everyone I met before. Because I only have a small world.. unlike normal people like you who can go out anytime."**

_Finally able to talk to this snob! But why the hell is she like this? She's really testing my patience._

**JH: "Look, I know it wasn't your choice to have that disease anyway, but don't you think you're being too rude here? I want to try being nice to you like the head nurse said but if you're going to continue to be like this, I'll really lose all my patience with you."**

**MN: "..You're interesting."**

**JH: "What the hell are you talking about now?"**

**MN: "It's true. Everyone I met are trying to be friendly to me. Because I'm 'different'.. I'm 'special'.. all those people I met and left me show pity on me. But you're an exception. You speak your mind and definitely not show me a fake impression of yours."**

**JH: "What do you expect me to do? Treat you the same way? I'm tired of people telling me what to do. To be honest, I don't care if the nurse said to be nice to you. If you'll talk to me rudely, I'll do the same to you."**

**MN: "..That's why you're different, Jihyo. Can I ask you a few questions? There are some things I want to ask you."**

Mina went back to her seat and faced Jihyo.

**JH: "What do you want to know?"**

**MN: "Why did you take up nursing? Are you in that profession for a specific reason?"**

**JH: "No. The only reason why I'm taking up this stupid degree is because my parents wanted me to do so. I honestly don't care much about people. And the only reason I'm finishing this is because my parents promised me to leave me alone once I graduated.**

**MN: "..So what's your goal in life?"**

**JH: "Goal? I don't have a goal."**

**MN: "So, you're living your life the way you want it, but have no goal at all?**

**JH: "Do I need one? I'll just let time pass by. There's too much shit going on in this world to make a change. Me being part of it is not even necessary. Nothing will change, crime still prevails, corruption in the government, people throwing trash everywhere, and more. Even if I have a goal, no one will remember what I've done. I'm just one and there are more than seven billion people in this world. It won't make a difference even if I'm dead."**

_I don't know if I'm lucky or cursed to meet a person like this. Does she think that she's so special to have that rare disease with her?_

**MN: "..I guess I was wrong about you. Come with me."**

**JH: "Huh?**

Mina passed through Jihyo and went outside the room. She followed her as she headed to the elevator and pressed up.

**JH: "..Where are we heading?"**

Mina did not say a single word. They both entered the elevator and Mina pressed for the rooftop.

**JH: "..Is there something you want to show me?"**

**MN: "..No. There's something I want you to show me instead."**

_What the hell is wrong with this girl? What does she want to know? Can't she just mind her own business?_

They eventually reached the rooftop. They went outside and could both see a full moon lighting up the busy night in the city of Seoul. Mina headed close to the edge of the rooftop and Jihyo followed.

**JH: "You said there's something you want me to show you?"**

**MN: "Yes. I thought you'd be different.. You said that it won't make a difference even if you're dead, right?**

**JH: "..I said what I said."**

Mina turned around and looked at Jihyo straight into her eyes.

**MN: "..Then die."**

**JH: "..What?"**

**MN: "We're pretty high up right now. I'm sure if you drop down head first, you'll die on the spot."**

**JH: "..You're crazy."**

**MN: "I'll be here to witness you do it right now. You said it won't make a difference, right? Then do it right now.. You'd be a waste of oxygen if you continue to live."**

With her being challenged, Jihyo got irritated as she moved closer to the edge. However, she couldn't move and really do it.

**MN: "..What are you waiting for?"**

**JH: "..."**

**MN: "..Coward.. Don't say something like that if you're not able to prove it."**

Mina left Jihyo by the rooftop and went down to her room again. Jihyo was left alone in silence. She did not move from her place for some time. After a few minutes, she let out a loud scream that echoed all the way to Mina's room, with the latter able to hear her caretaker's voice.

**JH: "AAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHH!"**

_I did not know how to react. My patience has never been tested like this all my life. I wanted to get angry, but there's no point. I know I was the wrong one to say those things._

**MN: "..Jihyo, I thought you'd be different. In the end, you couldn't keep your word. Your scream just really shows how frustrated you are right now. I know one day, you'll just leave and forget about me."**

Mina turned on her Switch again and started to play her game. Meanwhile, Jihyo was still feeling frustrated, she went down from the rooftop but only stayed at one of the seats by the hallway on the third floor, not knowing how she'll face Mina.

_I can't believe that girl. This is just the first day and I'll have to deal with her for three months!? No wonder all her caretakers left her and forget about her. I just can't be nice to someone like that. Any more of this and I won't be able to finish this internship. Or maybe it might be better if I just find a regular one even if there's no payment. I wanted to rant I can't take in everything she said._

Jihyo opened her group chat with her friends.

_**Jihyo:** She's fukin annoying._

_**Nayeon:** Did u take a pic?_

_Send it hereeee_

_**Jihyo:** No_

_**Nayeon:** :<_

_**Jihyo:** She might be pretty but her attitude is shit._

_**Nayeon:** Oh! I like those hard to get ones! <3_

_**Jeongyeon:** If she doesn't like Jihyo, you have no chance._

_**Nayeon:** Excuse me, I have d looks and personality :>_

_**Jeongyeon:** So whats wrong Jihyo?_

_**Jihyo:** She thinks differently_

_Probably thinks shes special and all_

_Just because she has this unique disease_

_I kinda want to quit this_

_**Nayeon:** Don't ignore your unnie! >:(_

_**Jeongyeon:** Try a diff approach_

_Like her interest or smthn_

_**Jihyo:** Fine_

_But this will be the last one_

_If she annoys me, I'm out_

_**Jeongyeon:** At least u tried_

_**Jihyo:** gtg. The head nurse is heading to me_

_*Sigh* this is real tough. I'll give it one last shot. If it doesn't work, I'm out. Better ask a few questions._

**N: "Why are you outside, Jihyo?"**

**JH: "Sorry. I'm just cooling my head off. It's hard to talk to her."**

**N: "Well, it's true. She doesn't speak that much and the last caretakers assigned to her can't make her talk a lot."**

**JH: "Huh? She spoke a lot to me earlier."**

**N: "On your first day? Wow, that's so unusual of her. Maybe you were a little different compared to the last ones assigned to her."**

**JH: "..I don't know. She just said a lot of things that ticked me off."**

**N: "So that means she probably likes you a lot."**

**JH: "Impossible. I've been really rude to her earlier."**

**N: "The more you hate, the more you love, right?"**

**JH: "..."**

**N: "Try to warm up with her. You're both the same age, so I'm sure you'd get along better than anyone else."**

**JH: "..Yeah, I'll try. But no promises ma'am. If she gets annoying, I'll really quit and find a different place."**

**N: Better try than not try at all, dear. Good luck."**

**JH: "..Thanks."**

**N: "When you're free, check the XP research papers. Also, take this document too."**

The head nurse handed over another document to Jihyo.

**JH: "What's this?"**

**N: "That's all of Mina's information including general information about her XP type."**

**JH: "..Noted. I'll check this later."**

Jihyo left and headed to Mina's room. 

_Alright. Let's give it one last try. At least something's different compared to the others who handled her before. Let's see what I can do now._

The young girl entered the room. It was still dark, but she saw Mina again sitting by the side of the window playing with her Switch, still ignoring her presence.

_I guess it will be hard to talk to her again. Now how do I speak with her.. should I talk about our discussion earlier? Or.._

Jihyo slowly approached Mina. Instead of talking to her, she just observed the woman hated by the sun. On her side, she saw a few books and games arranged on a shelf.

_I guess she's a bookworm and a gamer. Figures if she hasn't really had any life during daytime.. So she doesn't go out even at night?_

Jihyo observed what Mina was playing. It was Zelda. She played it before on Jeongyeon's Switch. She just carefully watched her on how she's progressing with the game without saying anything else. After some time watching her, she noticed that Mina was stuck at a particular puzzle in the game. She kept on trying to figure out what to do there.

**JH: "..You'll need to go back there later."**

**MN: "..Eh?"**

**JH: "..You're missing something that will let you solve the puzzle. You'll just waste your time figuring that out."**

**MN: "..You played this game before?"**

**JH: "Yeah I did. Took a long time though. I couldn't get that part as well what I played. I searched it on the internet and said I need to go back later."**

**MN: "So you cheated and looked for a guide."**

**JH: "Hey, I didn't! I just wanted to know if I'm wasting time."**

Mina giggled and smiled for the first time.

**MN: "I'm kidding. Thanks. So, where do I go from here?"**

**JH: "Oh, head to the west. There's some good loot there you'll find. Can I see your inventory?"**

**MN: "Okay, Here it is."**

Jihyo and Mina started to have a long conversation talking about the game the latter was playing. 

_Sometimes, we can connect to people we don't get along with through the most unexpected ways. I guess we just have to try._

While playing the game where it involves journeying for a bit, Jihyo spoke up to Mina.

**JH: "..I'm sorry."**

**MN: "..Eh?"**

**JH: "You know.. about earlier. I'm sorry if I said something that didn't sound very nice for you."**

**MN: "..That's okay."**

**JH: "Honestly, I have a lot of insecurities in life. Just trying to get by. But when you said that to me, it was a big wake up call. I shouldn't just do nothing. I need to have a dream.**

**MN: "..Have you thought of one yet?"**

**JH: "No.. not really."**

**MN: "..You'll realize it soon."**

**JH: "How about you? What's your dream?"**

**MN: "..I have two, but they will always be a dream for me."**

**JH: "..What is it?"**

**MN: "..To watch a real sunrise and sunset."**

**JH: "..Maybe you could in the future."**

_That was when I realized, I need to keep my mouth shut when I don't know what I'm talking about._

**MN: "..That would be nice, but.. there is no cure for XP."**

**JH: "I.. I'm sorry."**

**MN: "Don't be. At least I still have the Moon."**

**JH: "..A cure is being developed, right? That's why you're here in Korea."**

**MN: "..It's been more than 40 years since the research for a cure began."**

**JH: "I see.."**

**MN: "..Do you pity me?"**

**JH: "..I think you're amazing."**

**MN: "..Eh?"**

**JH: "Well, to live your whole life in dedication for the research of finding the cure for XP is a big feat. You volunteered for this, right?"**

_As much as I didn't like her earlier, I'm amazed how strong of a fighter she is. I don't think I can do the same as her if I was in her shoes. I feel bad for saying all those things about her earlier. She has a very pretty gummy smile._

**MN: "Y-yeah.."**

**JH: "I can't do something like that! Sometimes, I can't stand it when I'm just in one place. I've also checked out a few cases of people with XP and they still try to go out in the sun with some sunscreen or UV resistant clothing. But I guess you never did that. That's why you have really beautiful skin too. That's why I respect your dedication to contribute to its research!"**

Mina did not say a word after her statement. However, Jihyo noticed that a teardrop fell from here eyes.

**JH: "Ah.. I-I'm sorry! I must've said something bad.."**

**MN: "No.."**

**JH: "..Huh?"**

**MN: "That's the nicest thing that anyone has even said to me.. Thank you.."**

**JH: "..Mina.. Ah! Careful there's a high level monster close to you!"**

**MN: "Ah!"**

They spent the rest of the night playing the game and discussing about other games too. It was the day that Jihyo found out someone that she could connect to very well. Nayeon and Jeongyeon may be her childhood friends, but they still have differences with each other. With Mina, she became very comfortable to talk about similar interests. It was also the day that Mina talked a lot, became really friendly with someone, and was able to smile after a long time.

Mina's digital began to alarm.

**JH: "Oh? What's that alarm for?"**

**MN: "It's to remind me about the sunrise. I have to close the curtains in five minutes."**

**JH: "I see.. Let me do it."**

**MN: "..Thanks, unnie."**

**JH: "Calling me unnie is a bit embarrassing."**

**MN: "You're still a month older than me."**

Mina smiled.

**JH: "Ha! If you were older than me, I'd call you unnie too!**

Jihyo smiled back.

_If I'm going to spend the next three months like this with her, then I guess it will be worth it. Seeing this side of life makes me realize that maybe, I can do more._

**MN: "I'll go to bed in a bit."**

**JH: "I guess it's the end of my first shift. I'll sleep once I get home, go to school, then be back for my shift later."**

**MN: "Okay. I'll see you later."**

**JH: "See you, Minari."**

Jihyo took her bag, the research papers and Mina's profile for reading later. She waved goodbye to the younger girl. What she thought would be the most boring part of her school life ended up more interesting than she expected. She had something to look forward to. Eventually, Jihyo got home and sat on her bed.

_I never thought I'd enjoy a day in my life in the most unusual way. It's good that things turned out this way. I better tell those two idiots everything went fine._

She messaged her two friends as to what happened in the end, and to also check up on them.

_**Jihyo:** you guys still awake?_

_Im back at home now_

_Everything ended fine with us_

_I'll tell you two about it tomorrow after classes. I have some time. Meet you guys at 7pm by the campus gate._

_Goodnight_

Before sleeping, Jihyo thought of looking at Mina's profile to understand her a little more.

**JH: "Let's see here.."**

**Name:** Myoui Mina

 **Gender:** F

 **Nationality:** Japanese-American

 **Birthday:** March 24, 1997

 **Height:** 163cm (5'4")

 **Weight:** 46 kg (101 lbs)

 **Blood Type:** A

**Diagnosis:** Xeroderma Pigmentosum Type-A (XP-A)

_There are different types? I thought it's just more on sunburn, skin cancer and stuff.. Fortunately for Mina, she hasn't developed any of those. Let's see. What's on the research paper? There are a total of 8 types. I'll just check Type-A.._

**Type-A: Xeroderma Pigmentosum with Neurological Abnormalities**

**Clinical Features:**

**Increased sensitivity to sunlight, potential skin carcinomas at early age, severe neurological symptoms (central and peripheral)**

_So that's why her skin is better than others. She may have less risk on skin cancer, but.. something neurological is harsh as well.._

Jihyo tried to continue reading the last statements about XP-A. However, this made her stop and realize why her words earlier that night had a lot of impact on Mina's impression about her.

**JH: "..Mina.. I'm.. I'm so sorry.. I didn't know.. I'm a terrible person.."**

Tears started to fall from her eyes and she read the last sentence that made her regret everything she said. It was the very first time Jihyo cried for someone else.

_Three months seemed like a long time to me at first, but I didn't expect it to be something that will change my whole life. I wanted it to have a happy ending. Be different from those who left and forgot about her. However, this chapter of my life was bound to have a sad ending._

...

...

...

...

...

**Patients with Xeroderma Pigmentosum Type-A are expected to have an average life expectancy of 20 years old.**


	2. The One whose Life began to Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo discovers the truth about Myoui Mina's condition. Her heart wavers, and began to question herself.

_I usually sleep a lot, but this time, I really can't sleep at all. I'm really bothered about so many things right now. My body is tired, but my mind is restless. Maybe if I see Mina again, I'll move differently around her. I want to see her.. I want to see her again, but I don't know how to face her now. She doesn't like being pitied because of her situation.._

It was a long morning for Jihyo. She just rested her body but remained awake through the whole morning. She decided to just read through the whole research on XP for the day.

_If there's anything I can do, it is to understand her situation completely. I can't believe I'm committing myself to really study something. I haven't done this before. Am I changing?_

She looked through Mina's history in detail.

_She was diagnosed at 5 years old when she was in Japan.. She travelled to Korea 3 years ago.. So her case now is being handled by one of the top scientists for genetic diseases?_

Jihyo was shocked to see the extensive details on the research paper. Majority of the details highlighted are more on Mina's case dating from three years ago to present.

_Mina was able to help our a lot in further understanding the disease.. Being unexposed to the sun since her early childhood.. It's amazing, but also bittersweet._

Jihyo read the next entry.

**The patient's case of having very minimal exposure to Ultra-Violet rays allows her to go beyond her average life expectancy of patients with XP-A. We will further observe the patient's DNA to see potential mutations clearly.**

_The details are really deep.. but I guess that's why she's able to maintain not just her appearance but also to be alive.. but for how long?.. I.. I don't want to think about it._

Jihyo received a notification on her phone.

**_Nayeon:_ ** _Dafuq? What happened_

_U didnt get back 2 us_

**_Jihyo:_ ** _She's fine. I guess_

**_Nayeon:_ ** _:o_

_U like her?_

**_Jihyo:_ ** _She's a good person. I was wrong bout her_

**_Nayeon:_ ** _Do u have a pic now?_

**_Jihyo:_ ** _You really want a pic that badly?_

**_Nayeon:_ ** _Hey im older than u. Follow unnies orders >:D_

**_Jihyo:_ ** _Fine. This is on her profile_

-Jihyo sends her a photo of Mina-

_**Nayeon:** HOLY MDRFKN SKSMWKJSKDSK_

**_Jihyo:_ ** _Zzzzz_

**_Nayeon:_ ** _SHE'S HOT! <3_

_CAN YOU GIVE ME HER #_

**_Jihyo:_ ** _I don't have it_

_Even if I do I wont tell it to you_

**_Nayeon:_ ** _Y NOT?_

**_Jihyo:_ ** _You sound like a pervert_

**_Nayeon:_ ** _I JUST WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH HER :)_

**_Jihyo:_ ** _You needed a pic to be her friend?_

**_Nayeon:_ ** _IM A GOOD JUDGE OF CHARACTER EVEN ON A PIC_

**_Jeongyeon:_ ** _Fkin Nayeon was screaming I woke up_

**_Jihyo:_ ** _You two together again?_

**_Jeongyeon:_ ** _Yea she got too drunk I had her stay at my place_

**_Nayeon:_ ** _HYO INTRODUCE ME PLSSSS_

**_Jihyo:_ ** _She doesnt go out_

**_Nayeon:_ ** _HOW ABOUT WE VISIT HER_

**_Jihyo:_ ** _Doesnt work that way idiot_

_You need authorization from her or her family_

**_Nayeon:_ ** _PLSSSSS_

**_Jeongyeon:_ ** _Ur always like that when you meet a girl thats ur type_

**_Nayeon:_ ** _U MAKE ME SOUND LIKE A CRIMINAL. Y DONT U TREAT ME LIKE AN UNNIE!_

**_Jihyo:_ ** _You dont act like one_

_These two can be a handful at times. It's really weird when I'm the youngest among us three. I really need to be the mature one sometimes. They can get crazy and I need them to behave. But even if they're idiots, I guess its also good for me to get things out of my mind when I talk with them. I might not be able to say it but I appreciate their company a lot._

**_Nayeon:_ ** _JUS DIS ONCE?? I'LL TREAT U TONIGHT_

**_Jihyo:_ ** _Stop it now. Fine but I'll just show your pic to her_

**_Nayeon:_ ** _OK THATS A GOOD START_

**_Jeongyeon:_ ** _She desperate_

**_Jihyo:_ ** _IKR_

**_Nayeon:_ ** _SHOW HER MY PRETTIEST PIC_

**_Jeongyeon:_ ** _Do u even have 1?_

**_Nayeon:_ ** _FUK U JEONG_

**_Jihyo:_ ** _I'll have lunch now_

Jihyo jumped out of her bed and began preparing instant noodles for lunch.

_I guess I haven't had a nice homemade meal for quite awhile. I really need to start learning how to cook. I wonder, does Mina know how to cook?_

She started to eat her meal while reading more on the XP research paper. 

_That reminds me, she transferred to Seoul 3 years ago.. but her Korean speaking skill is really good for a Japanese. Is she a genius or something?_

Jihyo finished having lunch and started to prepare for school. She wanted to get over it as soon as possible, not that she isn't interested with her classes, but she really wanted to see Mina and talk to her again. Before that though, she still needs to meet up with her two friends. The rest of her day went normally. She went to school and wrapped it up smoothly. Jihyo waited for her two friends by the gate of her university. In a few minutes, they arrived. 

**NY: "Jihyo!"**

**JY: "Hey there! How are ya?"**

**JH: "Took you a while to get here."**

**NY: "Can't help it. My prof had to talk to me about something for class."'**

**JY: "And I waited for her."**

**JH: "..If only you studied harder, you didn't have to repeat a few subjects and could have graduated already."**

**NY: "Hey! Business Administration is hard, alright? I almost passed them last year!"**

**JH: "..Right. Must be nice to live a carefree life knowing you'll just take over your parent's company."**

**NY: "Whatever. Anyway, let's go! I found a nice place with good tteokbokki!"**

**JY: "You've been talking about that all morning."**

_This was how my life ran. Eat something, go to school, hang out with these two. Again and again it repeated and somehow became a routine for me already. You can say that this is what's comfortable for me. The events yesterday were really shocking, and I need this to cool off._

The three of them went on their way as the oldest girl took them to the place she's interested in. After about five minutes of walking, they've arrived.

**NY:** **"Here we are! Let's go! It's my treat tonight!"**

**JH: "..I won't stay for long, okay?"**

**JY: "Oh, right. You have your shift now."**

**NY: "Tell me how that girl will react to my photo later~ If she's interested I'm very happy to visit her!"**

**JH: "Yeah yeah.."**

Nayeon called for the waiter and their order soon arrived. 

**NY: "Ah! It looks good! Come on, let's dig in!"**

**JY: "So, Jihyo. Can you tell us what happened? You were so pissed off yesterday but looks like you got along with her in the end."**

**JH: "..I think I just misunderstood her. I said some bad things to her too. She reacted to that and I couldn't fight back.**

**JY: "You lost to an argument? That's something new. The Park Jihyo finally meeting someone that could match her."**

The three of them began to eat while Jihyo shared what happened to her yesterday.

**JH: "It was my fault anyway. I did try to apologize to her and things ended up well. As much as I hated her at first, I have a lot of respect for her right now."**

**NY: "..So you like her?"**

**JH: "..She's different in a good way."**

**NY: "But you don't have feelings for her, right?"**

**JH: "..Huh?"**

**NY: "If you don't, I'll make a move on her."**

**JH: "..You won't match well with her. Don't."**

**NY: "We'll never know unless we try."**

**JY: "So you'll continue your internship there?"**

**JH: "Yeah, I will. Maybe you could also say I'm fortunate to have met her too. This is one of the last things I do before I graduate so better make the most out of it."**

**NY: "Eww. You sound like you're adulting."**

_I'm glad that they're fine with me continuing to do this. We might not hang out more often for now, but knowing that they're okay with this is a good thing too. I know I have people to return to when I need to._

**JH: "..I'll get going now."**

**JY: "Huh? Already? You barely stayed."**

**JH: "I don't want to be late for my shift later. I still need to commute there. But thanks, I enjoyed chatting with you guys. I'll DM you guys when I'm free."**

**JY: "..Alright. You take care of yourself. We're always here for you."**

**NY: "See you, Jihyo. Remember your promise! Okay?**

Jihyo left her two friends on their dinner as she headed back to the hospital for her shift. She was actually about 40 minutes early as she wanted to talk to the head nurse first. Once she arrived there, she knocked on the door and entered.

**N: "Oh, Jihyo. You're really early. What brings you here?"**

**JH: "Umm, is it okay if I ask a few questions?"**

**N: "Of course. What is it?"**

_I've wondered about a lot of things regarding Mina's condition. That's why I thought it's best to ask the head nurse as she has also known her for some time. I think this is one of the best things I can do first to know how I can support her._

**JH: "I noticed on her profile that she doesn't have much problems or prohibitions with her health. Is it really just UV rays that she needs to avoid?"**

**N: "..Yes. No restrictions when it comes to food, activities, and such. She just can't expose herself to UV rays, with the sun as the main source. Flourescent and LED lights emit them too but on a very low level only."**

**JH: "..Doesn't that mean she can go outside the hospital?"**

**N: "At night, yes. But it's her choice to not go out and stay there in her room most of the time."**

**JH: "I see.. I also noticed she has good Korean. Does she have a teacher or something?"**

**N: "Not really. She only did self-study most of her life. Her parents tried to have her home-schooled, but she doesn't really do well with strangers around her."**

**JH: "..How about her parents?"**

The head nurse was just silent and smiled at Jihyo.

**JH: "..N-no.."**

**N: "It was four years ago. She's very brave to face her disease on her own now. This is why she also volunteered for research her in Korea."**

Jihyo started to tear up. She realized what this girl has been going through all her life. She's all alone now.

**JH: "..I'm sorry."**

**N: "Don't be. I'm actually happy, Jihyo. Among all her caretakers, you were the first to ask this much about her background as early as now. It means you really care about her."**

**JH: "..Can I ask one more thing?"**

**N: "What is it?"**

**JH: "..How much time.. does she have left?"**

Jihyo asked this question to the head nurse and the room was filled with a defeaning silence. Regardless of what the head nurse says, Jihyo knew that it was something she didn't want to hear at all. She just wanted her patient to have a normal life span like everyone else.

**N: "To be perfectly honest with you Jihyo, we don't know."**

**JH: "..Huh?"**

**N: "Mina is a special case. She hasn't gone out to daylight ever since her diagnosis at all. So she can be considered a clean case of XP. At her age, it's expected that she already developed neurological symptoms but she hasn't had any yet due to having only little DNA damage."**

**JH: "..I see."**

**N: "If ever she develops those symptoms, then.."**

Jihyo somewhat knew what the head nurse was about to say so she decided to cut things off.

**JH: "I understand now. Thanks, ma'am. I'll get going for now."**

**N: "Alright. Thank you as well, Jihyo."**

**JH: "..Huh? For what?"**

**N: "For showing a lot of concern for Mina. I'm glad that you decided to stay for her."**

**JH: "..I'm thankful for her too."**

Jihyo left the head nurse's office.

_This is a reality she has been living with everyday.. and here I was wasting my life. I know I have to change. I want to change also for my own self, and I want her to enjoy the rest of her life, to see her gummy smile, regardless of how much time she has left. It's a hard life. I can only do so little.. but maybe even if it's juts a little, it could make her daily life even a bit happier._

Jihyo went outside the hospital and went to the nearest convenience store. She looked around to buy something. She soon went back to the hospital, all the way to the third floor and now in front of Mina's room.

_I'm back her again. Yesterday, I had no interest with this task.. but now it feels like this is what I want to do everyday. Crazy to think how people could suddenly change just because of one person we meet._

Jihyo entered the room, still dark as she can remember yesterday. She was still sitting down at the same place she did playing with her Switch. She approached the younger girl. Rather than ignoring Jihyo, she paused her game and looked at her. Mina smiled and greeted her caretaker.

**MN: "Good evening, unnie."**

**JH: "G-good evening, Minari. Hehe. I'm still not used to hearing unnie from you."**

**MN: "..I think it suits you."**

**JH: "..Thanks."**

_Speaking to her now, I felt a various range of emotions. I was happy, sad, determined, frustrated and more._

**MN: "You look bothered. Is everything okay?"**

**JH: "..Yeah."**

**MN: "..You're not. You probably read the research paper and my profile from the head nurse."**

Jihyo was left silent as she felt that Mina read her like an open book.

**MN:** **"Please don't mind it. I am fully aware of my situation and it's been my choice. I hope you don't pity on my because of this."**

**JH: "I'm not here to pity on you."**

**MN: "..Eh?"**

**JH: "..The reason why I'm still here and want to continue is to take care of you and support you. After all, I'm your caretaker, right?**

Mina smiled. Upon looking at Jihyo, she saw her carrying something.

**MN: "..Unnie? What's in the paper bag?"**

**JH: "Oh, I thought of giving you something. Here you go."**

Jihyo handed over the paper bag to Mina. She looked at the contents.

**MN: "..Potato chips?"**

**JH: "Y-yeah. I just thought that it must be boring for you to always eat hospital food for the past three years. You haven't gone out, right? So maybe you'd like to try out some snacks too.. Just to try something different."**

**MN: "..."**

**JH: "Umm.. if you don't like it, it's okay!"**

**MN: "..Thank you, unnie. I appreciate it."**

_There's one thing I'm sure of. I felt more alive now because of this. Like having a purpose for me to look forward to each passing day._

**JH: "G-great! Try it out, hehe."**

Mina opened up her bag of potato chips, grabbed a piece and ate it.

**MN: "..."**

**JH: "..Well?"**

**MN: "It tastes like.. ketchup?"**

**JH: "Yeah.. I found one with ketchup flavor. I remember you said yesterday that you like that."**

**MN: "..It's delicious. Thank you, unnie."**

Mina had an even brighter smile than before. Seeing her like this made Jihyo feel much better.

**JH: "Welcome!"**

Mina offered the bag of chips to Jihyo as well.

**MN: "Get some too."**

**JH: "Ah, no it's okay! That's all for you."**

**MN: "Please get some. I'd feel bad if you don't."**

**JH: "Oh.. okay."**

Jihyo helped herself and grabbed a bite as well.

**JH: "By the way, how's your progress with the game so far?"**

**MN: "It's been good, unnie. I'm able to move already to the next part."**

**JH: "Oh? What happened so far?"**

_Sometimes, it's the simplest of things that can also matter a lot. I can only do little to make her feel happy, but even just like this, I'm happy that I'm able to make her smile._

The two of them had a long chat while eating some chips during their discussion. It was a simple, yet very satisfying moment. As they continued to chat, the bag of chips was already empty.

**JH: Oh, we're out? Wait, I'll buy some more."**

**MN: "Ah.. n-no. It's okay."**

**JH: "I insist, Minari. Don't worry about it. Are there any particular orders you like?"**

**MN: "Umm, I'm not really sure. I'll let you decide."**

**JH: "Alright be back in a bit!"**

**MN: "Thanks, unnie. See you."**

_As I went out to the convenience store again, I remembered to check on those two idiots. There were some notifications on my phone. I might sound like I hate the two of them, but in reality, they mean a lot to me. Heck, I could say I'm closer to them than to my parents. I do chat with them more often than to my parents. We took up different degrees in university, but made sure to be in the same one. Despite everything, we're able to find time to spend together._

_**Jihyo:** Whats up_

_You 2 still together?_

_**Jeongyeon:** No we split_

_Nabong starts early tom_

_**Nayeon:** I hate wensdays_

_**Jihyo:** Spell it right_

_**Nayeon:** Idc_

_**Jeongyeon:** So u free rn?_

_**Jihyo:** Just buying something_

_**Jeongyeon:** and no shift tom right?_

_**Jihyo:** Yea y?_

_**Jeongyeon:** We can hang out aftr school_

_**Jihyo:** Oh right_

_That reminds me, I'll not see her tomorrow. I'm kind of disappointed. I wish I could talk with her tomorrow too. Maybe I could add her social media accounts? I better ask her later._

_**Jeongyeon:** U sound lyk u dont wanna_

_**Nayeon:** Have you replaced us for that Mina girl? </3_

_AND HAVE YOU SHOWN MY PIC YET_

**_Jihyo:_ ** _No_

_Later ok?_

_**Nayeon:** Okay :>_

_**Jeongyeon:** This is d 9th girl dat will reject u_

_**Jihyo:** And you were stalking the last girl's account.._

_**Nayeon:** I just wanted to know her!_

_Btw does Mina have an accnt?_

_**Jihyo:** Dunno_

_**Nayeon:** Ask her_

_**Jihyo:** I will but I wont tell it to you_

_**Nayeon:** I thought Im ur friend :'(_

_**Jihyo:** I'm also Mina's friend. I'm protecting her_

_**Nayeon:** Goin to bed now bye!_

_**Jeongyeon:** Yea me too_

_**Jihyo:** Ok goodnight_

_In a way I'm glad that nothing has changed between us three. We may have different lives in the future but having these crazy moments will be memorable one day. Better hurry and get Mina some snacks too. Don't want to keep her waiting._

Jihyo hurried to the convenience store, bought a few snacks and a drink as well. Soon after, she made her way back to Mina's room at the hospital. She saw the girl again by the window this time looking outside.

**JH: "I'm back, Minari. What are you doing?"**

**MN: "Welcome back. I actually looked at you when you went out to buy something."**

**JH: "Oh, hehe. Anyway, here you go!"**

Mina went closer to the table and looked at what Jihyo brought. She opened up a small lamp on the side to see. Jihyo saw Mina as she looked at all the snacks she've brought in amazement.

**MN: "Wow.."**

**JH: "We'll try them out slowly, okay? Just pick one you like the most first."**

**MN: "Umm, I can't decide.. Oh, I've seen this on TV."**

**JH: "Cool. Let's try that then."**

They both tried out the first bag of snack together and continued to talk from where they left off earlier. After some time of them talking, Jihyo asked Mina a question. 

**JH: "Say, Minari. I hope you don't mind me asking.."**

**MN: "..Eh?"**

**JH: "Why haven't you tried going outside? I mean, if there's very low radiation during the night time, wouldn't it be okay for you to go out every now and then?"**

Mina paused for a bit before speaking.

**MN: "..I'm.. scared."**

**JH: "..Why?"**

**MN: "I'm not so used to meeting a lot of people. Being inside my room just playing games or reading books is what makes me feel at ease.. It's like, there's a big world out there. But in a way, I can see a different world too through these games.. A world where I won't be alone unlike in the real world. A world where I don't need to be afraid of sunrise."**

_It's strange how I could describe it. I wanted her to experience a whole new world she never tried out. Just as much as how she made me realize what I can do in this world. I always thought it was just a straight road ahead, but she offered to me a new path._

**JH: "..You have me now, right?"**

**MN: "..Eh?"**

**JH: "You can go explore the world outside too. If you're worried about being alone, I'll be here beside you. If you fear the sunrise, I'll be here to guide you. We can go explore places you're interested to see. Something that goes beyond the books you've read. If you'd like, we can go to the convenience store and you could choose something on your own! It'll be fun!"**

**MN: "It sounds.. nice.."**

**JH: "Yeah and you don't need to worry at all. I'll take good care of you of course."**

Mina was in deep thought, imagining what are the things she could possibly experience while going around with Jihyo. She thought that Jihyo was right. She's not alone anymore. In the past, not one person tried to invite her out at night, but her new caretaker did instantly. She's happy that she met Jihyo. Now, she felt like there's a lot more to do now in life.

**MN: "..I'd like to try it too."**

**JH: "G-great! Let's do that next time then! Oh but.. I won't be here tomorrow.."**

**MN: "..It's okay."**

**JH: "Oh, do you have a Twitter or Facebook account?"**

**MN: "What's that?"**

**JH: "Huh? You don't know? Here, let me show you."**

Jihyo showed her phone and her social media account to Mina. The latter got interested to see how people are interacting online.

**MN: "I could.. talk to these people?"**

**JH: "Yeah and you could add people you know like me. Can you hand me your phone? Let's make you your account, okay?"**

_Her world is starting to open up more. I want her to see more of it before her world comes to an end. Maybe, just maybe, she'll have more things to look forward to in the future._

Jihyo helped out Mina in opening her first social media accounts. She explained as much as she can as to how the application works and what things she can do with it to socialize with her friends. Mina registered her account on Twitter and chose a username.

**JH: "..Moonchild?"**

**MN: "Is it strange? I always use that as a username in games. It's what people with XP like me are called.."**

**JH: "..It's a beautiful nickname."**

**MN: "..T-thanks."**

**JH: "Okay let me show you how to add friends."**

**MN: "But.. I don't have friends."**

**JH: "Of course you do. You have me, right? Here I'll add myself up."**

Mina saw Jihyo's profile on the application.

**MN: "..Are these people your friends?"**

**JH: "Yeah. I met some of them, some are just online friends but it's a good way to connect to the world too. Oh by the way, let me show you these two."**

Jihyo showed to her pictures of her two closest friends.

**JH: "These two are my childhood friends. I spent most of my life growing up with them."**

**MN: "I see.."**

She first focused on Nayeon's photo.

**JH: "Her name is Im Nayeon. She's the oldest among us three but acts like a child."**

**MN:** **"..She has big teeth. Like a rabbit."**

Next was Jeongyeon.

**JH: "..This other one is Yoo Jeongyeon. She's the middle one. She tries to be funny but in reality, she's not."**

**MN: "She's probably nice like you too."**

_It's great that she found them interesting and wanting to get to know them. What I'm worried about though is how they would behave around her if they were to meet.._

**JH: "So yeah. They're the ones I see most of the time."**

**MN: "..I'd like to meet them."**

**JH: "..Huh?"**

**MN: "..I'd like to meet your friends."**

**JH: "Why?"**

**MN: "..I think.. getting to know your friends will also make me know you more.. I read that from a game."**

_Maybe I best tell them about Mina ahead of time so they behave properly. Well, it won't happen anytime soon._

**JH: "Uhh.. y-yeah! We can do that next time!"**

**MN: "..I'll look forward to it."**

**JH: "So yeah, you can use your account to share your thoughts with people around you. Also, we can send private messages with each other through the messenger. It's easy to use too. Oh also, choose a profile picture."**

**MN: "I don't have a picture of myself.."**

**JH: "Just take one now. Wait, let's turn on the lights for a bit."**

**MN: "Okay."**

_As I turned on the lights, I'm again reminded of how beautiful she really is. Moonchild, like she said. It suits her very well. A cold beauty that looks so elegant under the moon._

Jihyo looked at Mina's new account.

**MN: "Is it okay now?"**

_I can't help it but compliment her beauty. She was beautiful, inside and out._

**JH: "Wow. Yeah it's great! You look really good on your photo. You should take more selfies you know."**

**MN: "Umm, thanks."**

**JH: "The other one is a Facebook account. I don't use it much to be honest. Just the Messenger. We can chat there even if I'm not on shift if you like!"**

**MN: "..Yes, I'd like that."**

**JH: "G-great! I'll chat with you anytime, okay? I'll be sure to put you on my notifications."**

Seeing how Jihyo was excited to let her try out so many things today made her happy. As Jihyo was talking about the features a lot, she can't help but smile at the girl who genuinely cared for her and wanted her to see more of the world she hated. Jihyo noticed she was smiling at her.

**JH: "Umm, is there anything wrong? Sorry, was it too difficult to understand?"**

**MN: "..No, I'm just happy."**

**JH: "..That's great to know. You.. you should smile more often. You look even better when you smile."**

**MN: "..Really?"**

**JH: "Yeah.."**

**MN: "..Thanks, unnie. To be honest, I haven't really smiled for a long time. But experiencing these little things mean a lot to me."**

**JH: "..Sorry if they're not something big."**

**MN: "..Little things matter."**

**JH: "..."**

**MN: "Oh by the way, there's this multiplayer game I want us to try playing together. Is it okay?"**

_As much as I want to show her the world, I'd like to also show interest with what she enjoys doing._

**JH: "Oh, sure! What is it?"**

**MN: "Here, let me show you.."**

Mina brought out her PlayStation 4. She showed Jihyo one game she downloaded which was a coop-only game. Jihyo realized that Mina has been enjoying games all alone, but couldn't play something that she could with a friend.

**JH: "Oh, yeah! We can play that!"**

**MN: "But I don't have an extra controller.."**

**JH: "Oh.. don't worry! I can borrow one. Next time I go here we can play that, okay?"**

**MN: "Really? Thanks, unnie. I'll look forward to it then."**

**JH: "Yeah. For now, why don't you play something else first? I'll be watching you."**

**MN: "Sure."**

They continued to chat, play, and eat a few snacks for the rest of the night. It was something simple, but very comfortable. The day went on and the alarm for sunrise signals the end of their time together for now.

**MN: "..It's sunrise already?"**

**JH: "Yeah. It went so fast. Time flies when you enjoy yourself."**

_I didn't realize it, but this was the first time I felt that I wanted my day to be longer._

**MN: "I'll see you on Thursday, unnie. Thank you for today."**

**JH: "See you, Minari."**

Jihyo closed the curtains, took her bag and waved goodbye to Mina. She realized she has been awake for almost two days.

_It was pretty reckless of me.. I'm really tired. I guess I felt much better after talking to her. I better get some rest already. I might oversleep._

After some time, Jihyo arrived at her home and tucked herself in bed.

_I hope I made Mina happy today. She did smile and talk a lot. I guess it's a good thing.. right? I hope I can do more for her next time._ _I might have thought that I'm just an insignificant person to more than seven billion people in the world. I realized, you don't need to be known nor be appreciated by a lot of people. Sometimes, you just need one, and you'll be happy with your life. I hope she feels the same._

Jihyo was able to sleep immediately right after. All her worries for now are gone which made her feel at ease. A few minutes in after she fell asleep, her phone received a notification.

_**Mina:** Hi, Jihyo-unnie._

_I just want to thank you for today. You made me experience several things last night and I appreciate all of them._

_I'm about to go to bed now. I hope to talk with you again soon._


	3. The One Who was Covered in Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo has time off from her internship and spends her evening with Nayeon and Jeongyeon. She still kept herself connected with Mina. And a new person enters Jihyo's life.

_I woke up a bit late that day. I guess that was to be expected. Usually, I check on my phone once I wake up to check on those two idiots. It was different this time. I looked at a different notification first. My priorities are changing._

_**Jihyo:**_ Hi, Mina. Sorry I feel asleep when I got home

Youre probably sleeping right now. I hope you rest well

I just woke up. About to go to university

I'll msg you when I'm free again

Ttyl

I mean *talk to you later*

Meanwhile, Jihyo checked on her group chat with Nayeon and Jeongyeon.

_**Nayeon:** I hate mornings_

_Any of u awake?_

_Guess not_

_**Jeongyeon:** Just woke up_

_**Nayeon:** Lucky u_

_Getting sleepy in class_

_**Jeongyeon:** U might get caught_

_**Nayeon:** I wont_

_Prof just talkin_

_**Jeongeyon:** I'll get rdy now_

_**Nayeon:** Ok_

She finally joined the conversation.

_**Jihyo:** Morning_

_I mean afternoon_

_**Jeongyeon:** Hey_

_**Nayeon:** Jihyo! Did u show my pic?_

_**Jihyo:** Lol can't you even say hi first?_

_**Nayeon:** Hi_

_**Jihyo:** Nvm_

_Anyway yeah I showed it_

_She said you look like a bunny_

_**Nayeon:** Thats a compliment ryt?_

_I'm kind of happy that changes are happening though. It's not that I don't like my childhood friends. But at least, there are other things I'm looking forward to. I think it's going to be fine to introduce her to them._

_**Jihyo:** Maybe_

_And she said Jeong looks nice_

_**Jeongyeon:** Hell yeah_

_**Jihyo:** Btw Jeong, u still at home?_

_**Jeongyeon:** Bout 2 leave. Y?_

_**Jihyo:** Can I borrow 1 of your PS4 controllers? I'll explain later_

_**Jeongyeon:** Oh? Ok_

_**Jihyo:** Thanks see you guys_

Jihyo prepared herself for school to attend her classes. Every now and then, she has been checking her phone if ever Mina was already awake and replied to her.

_I wonder how she's doing.. It's around 2:30pm right now. Nayeonie's already done with school. I wonder what time Minari will wake up?_

Time passed by slowly for Jihyo. Despite that, she's becoming more focused in studying.

_It's weird.. I feel like I've been missing a lot of things. And now, I'm trying to compensate all that lost time.. and I.. feel good doing this._

Jihyo's phone vibrated a few times, but unfortunately weren't the notification she hoped to see. Eventually, she received the notification she has been anticipating all this time.

_**Mina:** Hi, unnie. I just woke up._

_**Jihyo:** Hi Mina! How are you?_

_**Mina:** I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Are you still at school?_

_**Jihyo:** I am. But its okay I'm not doing much right now._

_What time will you eat?_

_**Mina:** In a bit. I usually just call for the head nurse and she knows that to do._

_**Jihyo:** We also have some snacks left right?_

_**Mina:** Yes. I'll try them later. Thanks again, unnie._

_**Jihyo:** No its okay. I'm glad you like them_

_I'll bring you something interesting tomorrow too._

_**Mina:** You don't have to, unnie. I don't want to be a burden._

_It feels good to talk to her. I'm glad she got interested with messenger to chat with me like this too._

_**Jihyo:** It's not a burden at all. Dont worry. There are other things I want you to try._

_**Mina:** Thank you._

_**Jihyo:** Its nothing! Do you have any requests though?_

_**Mina:** Anything is fine, unnie. I'll always appreciate it._

_**Jihyo:** Okay_

_**Mina:** I'll eat for now. Please study well._

_**Jihyo:** Thanks!_

_Talk to you again when I'm done with my classes_

_**Mina:** Okay._

Jihyo's day continued normally. She became even more focused in studying. After a few more classes, she's done with everything for the day.

_Now that I got to chat with her, I feel much better. Meeting a new person like her is really giving me good vibes. I hope we can continue to talk like this._ _I guess I better head to the gate. Nayeonie is likely there already._

Jihyo headed to the university's main gate. She saw there her oldest childhood friend. Nayeon saw her immediately

**NY: "Ah! Jihyo!"**

**JH: "Hi. What have you been doing while waiting?"**

**NY: "Just chilling at the coffee shop over there. I woke up too early so I needed to wake myself up!"**

**JH: "Figures. How about Jeong?"**

**NY: "Probably on her way here too. Anyway, how did it go with Mina?"**

**JH: "Don't get too excited. I'll tell it to you both at the same time.**

**NY: "Fine."**

After a bit of waiting, Jeongyeon also arrived.

**JY: "Hey guys, Sorry if I kept you waiting. Let's go then."**

**NY: "Yeah! Dinner first. I'm hungry. Oh, I read about a good restaurant that just opened!"**

**JH: "Lead the way."**

Nayeon lead them to a Japanese restaurant she read online. Luckily the place wasn't filled up yet. They were able to take a seat immediately. They called in for the waiter and ordered their meal.

**JY: "..You aren't going to eat much, Jihyo?"**

**JH: "Ah, n-no not really."**

_I can't tell them that I just want to save money._

**NY: "That's so unlike you. Are you short on cash?"**

**JH: "Uhh, n-no."**

**NY: "..I'll treat you for today. Order another one."**

**JH: "No. You'll ask for something in exchange. I don't feel comfortable about your favors."**

**NY: "Hey, that's not true. I'm really fine with it, Jihyo. No favors. I know what you're going through. It's okay. Help yourself."**

**JY: "Yeah, don't worry about it too much. It's been hard for you to always hang out with us. Nayeon always likes to go to these expensive restaurants too.**

**NY: "Hey! Don't shade on my kind-heartedness!"**

_People might think Nayeon and Jeongyeon are just crazy people I shouldn't be with. To be honest, my parents don't like them. It's not that I'm stuck with them. I chose to be friends with them. I may not say it directly, but I'd go against people who'd say badly of these two._

**JH: "..Thanks. you two are really good people you know."**

Suddenly, the air was filled with silence. After a brief moment, Nayeon spoke.

**NY: "What the hell!? Did you eat something strange, Jihyo?"**

**JH: "..Huh?"**

**NY: "You've never said anything like that to us before."**

**JH: "Ah.. y-yeah. Sorry.. it kind of sounded awkward.."**

**NY: "..It's cringy.. but you're welcome."**

**JY: "Don't push yourself too hard, Jihyo."**

**JH: "..Thanks."**

**NY: "..Okay let's stop there! I don't like these cheesy stuff."**

**JY: "Yeah, that's a first for us."**

Jihyo just smiled at how the two girls are able to make things more lively. She also called for the waiter and ordered an additional dish for dinner. Nayeon started talking about something unusual that happened in her class earlier.

_It's hard to say why I've been more expressive now. Is it because I met Mina? She did affect me positively._

While she was talking, Jihyo brought out her phone to talk to Mina.

_**Jihyo:** Hi, Minari. Sorry if it took long. Are you okay?_

_What are you doing?_

_It really makes me happy she takes the time to reply to me even if she's likely playing some games. Just seeing her having a 'seen' on my message excites me._

_**Mina:** Hi, Jihyo-unnie. I'm just playing right now. How about you?_

_**Jihyo:** About to have dinner_

_**Mina:** What are you eating?_

_**Jihyo:** We're at a Japanese restaurant_

_Ramen and gyoza_

_**Mina:** That's nice._

_You're with your friends right now? The two girls you showed to me._

_**Jihyo:** Yeah I am_

_I'll ask them to meet you too_

_**Mina:** Okay._

_**Jihyo:** Wait I'll ask them now_

As Nayeon and Jeongyeon were chatting about something, Jihyo slowly inserted herself in the conversation.

**JH: "By the way, about Mina.."**

Nayeon suddenly stopped speaking and immediately looked straight at Jihyo.

**JY: "Err.."**

**NY: "I'm listening."**

**JH: "..Can I ask the two of you to please behave?"**

**NY: "Why?"**

**JH: "..She's interested in meeting you both."**

**NY: "REALLY!? ALRIGHT!!"**

**JY: "Hey calm down!"**

_They're good people. I know I can count on them to make Mina have more friends. I just hope they could behave especially Nayeon. In a way, I also need to show to Mina the people I hang out with too. I want to be true to her at all times and not hide anything._

**JH: "Stop it, Nayeon-unnie."**

**NY: "AGH! I can't believe you're calling me unnie now!"**

**JH: "..She hasn't talked to a lot of people for much of her life. She's very introverted and doesn't know much about the outside world. I don't want her to be suddenly shocked. That's why I'd like to ask both of you to not go too wild on her.**

**NY: "I heard you, Jihyo. I promise I'll behave."**

**JH: "Thanks."**

**NY: "So, when can we meet her?"**

**JH: "I'll ask her first if we could have authorization from you two to visit, or maybe if she's allowed to go outside."**

**JY: "She can go outside?"**

**JH: "Her condition is really to just avoid sunlight or anything with strong UV rays. Other than that, she can still live a normal life. But it's her who chose to not really go outside even at night time. She was uncomfortable going outside as she was always alone. That's why I told her I'll accompany her in the future if she likes."**

**NY: "..I see. I do understand your concerns, Jihyo. I'll behave as promised."**

**JH: "Thanks. I'll ask he rwhen and how she would like to meet you two."**

_It's good to know they're fine with meeting her. I need to make this work. As long as they understand her situation, they'll do things properly. I trust them._

Jihyo brought out her phone. Nayeon realized this and tried to peek on the screen.

**JH: "H-Hey!"**

**NY: "She has Facebook Messenger?"**

**JH: "..I helped her make her account. But I won't tell it to you if you're like that. I thought you'd behave?"**

**NY: "I was just curious!"**

Their food just arrived.

**JH: "Food is here. Try to eat first. I'll also ask her if it's alright for her to add you two. Deal?"**

**NY: "..Deal."**

**JH: "I'll chat her first."**

Jihyo's two friends started eating while she messaged Mina to tell her their response.

_**Jihyo:** Sorry to keep you waiting_

_Theyre good with meeting you_

_**Mina:** Okay._

_**Jihyo:** Would you like them to visit or just meet outside?_

_**Mina:** I think meeting outside is better, but I need permission from the head nurse too._

_**Jihyo:** Great!_

_When?_

_**Mina:** Maybe on the weekend?_

_**Jihyo:** Okay I'll tell them_

_By the way, can they add your account?_

_**Mina:** Sure._

_**Jihyo:** Thanks! Please excuse them if they misbehave. Sorry_

_**Mina:** Why?_

_Having other people to talk to can be a good experience for her. I just hope they don't ask weird stuff._

_**Jihyo:** They can be weird at times_

_**Mina:** But they're good people, right?_

_**Jihyo:** What makes you say that?_

_**Mina:** If you are friends with them since childhood, then they must be nice for you to keep your friendship._

_**Jihyo:** I guess so_

_Do you remember your childhood friends?_

_**Mina:** I remember one girl._

_But I haven't gotten in contact with her since I got diagnosed._

_**Jihyo:** I see_

_**Mina:** Last thing I remember is that her parents didn't want her to visit me anymore._

_Her past also sounds depressing. I want to learn more about her past, but I don't want her to remember sad memories. Just good ones._

_**Jihyo:** Sorry to hear that._

_**Mina:** It's okay, unnie._

_When my parents were alive, they said to me that she migradted._

_**Jihyo:** Do you remember her name?_

_**Mina:** I can't. It was a long time ago._

_I don't think she remembers me too._

_I don't want her to feel lonely. It's hard to live without anyone beside you._

_**Jihyo:** I wont leave you_

_I promise_

_**Mina:** Thanks, unnie._

_**Jihyo:** I'll be eating for now_

_I'll chat with you later and tell them about adding you too_

_**Mina:** Please enjoy, unnie. I'll be playing for now._

_**Jihyo:** Thanks, Minari_

**NY: "Hey, Jihyo! Aren't you going to eat?"**

**JH: "Calm down. I'm about to."**

**JY: "So, what did she say?"**

**JH: "Yeah, you can add her. I'll show it to you guys. Also, she said she's interested in meeting you two outside probably on the weekend. She'll check if she can get permission from the head nurse first."**

**NY: "Yay! Here's my phone~"**

Jihyo searched for Mina's profile and handed back the phone to Nayeon.

**NY: "Woah.. is this her? She looks so goddamn beautiful. She's.. prettier than me."**

**JY: "Wow, that's a first. Nayeon saying someone is more beautiful than her."**

**NY: "..I'm getting nervous."**

**JY: "What? You're losing confidence? You hit your head or something?"**

**JH: "Just be nice to her, okay? I don't want her to get the wrong ideas. Feel free to message her if you want."**

**NY: "..M-maybe later! Let's eat first!"**

_Just thinking about it now, Mina may really have a good influence not only to me, but also to my friends._

The three of them continued to talk while enjoying their meal. Each having their fair share of time to tell stories about their day. Jihyo doesn't realize it, but whenever she says something, it's usually related to Mina. After about an hour, they paid for their bill and went out of the restaurant.

**JY: "What do you guys want to do next?"**

**NY: "Arcade! It's been a long time since we went to one!"**

**JH: "Really?"**

**NY: "That was three weeks ago. Let's find a different one with other games to try!"**

**JY: "Alright. I heard there's a new one near the station four blocks away. Follow me."**

_An arcade sounds nice. Mina might like it there too. Having fun with these two can always be very entertaining. They definitely lighten up the mood when they can._

After some time walking to their destination, they finally arrived.

**NY: "Wow. The place isn't so crowded yet. Let's go around!"**

They spent their time trying out a few new games they haven't seen before. While Nayeon and Jeongyeon took out her phone.

_**Jihyo:** Hi Minari. How are you?_

_**Mina:** I'm fine, unnie. Thanks for asking._

_**Jihyo:** What are you doing now?_

_**Mina:** Just playing._

_I think I'm about to finish Zelda_

_**Jihyo:** Oh, that's great but did you take a break yet?_

_**Mina:** I haven't yet._

_I'm excited to finish this tonight._

_**Jihyo:** You need to take a break too. Don't stress out your eyes_

_**Mina:** I'm sorry._

_**Jihyo:** It's okay. Have you been drinking water?_

_**Mina:** I'm about to. Thanks for reminding me_

_**Jihyo:** Great_

_Every now and then I'm thinking about Mina. She might reallly enjoy herself a little more if we can hang out together like this._

_**Mina:** I'll take a break now, unnie. Is it okay if I open up some chips?_

_**Jihyo:** Of course you can._

_They're all yours you know_

_**Mina:** Thanks, unnie. Can we chat for a bit?_

_**Jihyo:** Sure_

_**Mina:** What are you doing right now?_

_**Jihyo:** We are at an arcade center_

_**Mina:** Wow. Like those places with many games? Are there a lot of people?_

_**Jihyo:** Not much! I think you'd like it here. There are a lot of fun games to try._

_**Mina:** Really? I haven't been to one._

_**Jihyo:** How about I take you here when we go out?  
_

_**Mina:** That sounds nice. _

_**Jihyo:** Yeah!_

_Wait I'll take a pic_

Jihyo sent a photo of the arcade center.

_I thought that if I accompany her outside, one of themost interesting places to go to would be an arcade. In a way, I think she'd be able to have fun and I'd see her smile more._

_**Mina:** Wow, it looks fun._

_How do you send pictures?_

_**Jihyo:** The icon at the bottom left beside the microphone_

_**Mina:** Thanks._

_By the way, are there any of those crane machines where you get something?_

_**Jihyo:** I think I saw one earlier. Let me check_

_Found it_

Jihyo sent a photo of the crane machine she found in the arcade center. There, Mina saw what looked like a penguin doll.

_**Mina:** The penguin looks so cute._

_It's the first time I saw her get interested in something. In a way, I got a little impulsive and really wanted to get it for her. I'm actually not that good at this game._

_**Jihyo:** Do you want it?_

_**Mina:** Ah, no it might be expensive._

_**Jihyo:** Its okay I'll try getting it_

_**Mina:** But it might be difficult_

_**Jihyo:** I trust my skills_

_Dont worry_

_**Mina:** You don't have to, unnie._

_**Jihyo:** I'll just try it for a bit, okay?_

_**Mina:** Okay_

Jihyo looked at where her two friends were and saw them too preoccupied with their arcade hockey game competition. She looked at the claw machine and checked if she can possibly get the penguin doll. She bought an arcade card and loaded it with some credits to try and get the doll. She had a total of seven attempts with the amount of credits she had. It was tougher than it looks as the claw wasn't stable at all. The young girl did her best with her first few attempts, and the doll managed to move a bit.

_Last two attempts. I can't afford to make mistakes here. I won't have enough money for the rest of the week._

Her second attempt was lucky. She managed to lock on the doll and raise it up for a bit before it dropped.

_Ah! Almost had it! Last chance.._

Jihyo became focused in order to get the doll. After calculating the drop-off point of the claw to get the doll, she pressed the capture button. The claw successfully latched on the penguin and made it all the way to the top. However, the hold wasn't strong enough to keep the doll and unfortunately fell again.

**JH: "No!"**

Much to Jihyo's disappointment, she's out of credits and may need to spend some extra budget to have another try. She thought of borrowing some money from Nayeon. Suddenly, she heard someone talk behind her.

**??: "Girl, you done? Move over. I wanna play that."**

**JH: "..Huh? Oh, s-sorry.."**

Jihyo looked at the girl behind her who was wearing a hoodie and looked very beautiful. However, she felt somewhat uncomfortable with her and decided to move sideways.

**??: "That's a good girl. Let's see here.."**

The girl set her eyes on the penguin doll which was exposed from the rest of the prizes. Jihyo observed how this person would play and what she'd attempt to get. Soon after, she noticed that she also set her eyes on the penguin which was to be expected due to it being out in the open.

_Ah! She might get it!_

The girl did target the penguin doll, successfully captured it, and held on the item until the crane let go of it successfully to the prize drop off point.

**??: "Sweet."**

_S-she got it.._

The girl took the doll and started to walk away.

**JH: "Umm, h-hey miss!"**

The mystery woman stopped from walking and looked back at Jihyo.

**??: "What?"**

_I realized a few things after this. Maybe if I didn't really force myself into getting the doll for Mina, I might have avoided running into her. Nonetheless, this definitely was also a fateful encounter like with Mina. We are destined to meet certain people one way or another._

**JH: "..C-can you give me that penguin doll?"**

**??: "Eh? Hahaha! Why would I give it to you?"**

_I felt irritated just knowing she took away all the effort I put into getting that doll. I did understand it doesn't work that way. Still, I was really desperate._

**JH: "..I just don't think it's fair. I did a lot just to get that doll out from the pile. I just ran out of credits for one more try and I might have gotten that already."**

**??: "Life has never been fair at all, girl. If you still think like that, then you've been delusional for all your life."**

**JH: "..I perfectly understand what you mean, but is it okay if I can get it from you in some other way?"**

**??: "..You really want it that much?"**

**JH: "..If possible, yes."**

**??: "You're pretty interesting, girlie."**

The girl moved closer to Jihyo.

**??: "Oh.. you're really cute too. You look like just my type. What's your name?"**

**JH: "..Park Jihyo."**

**??: "Jihyo, huh? I like you. I actually hate men and I'm more into girls like you."**

**JH: "Sorry, I gave you my name. Can you at least introduce yourself?**

**??: "Sana. Minatozaki Sana.**

**JH: "..You're Japanese?"**

**SN: "Isn't it obvious? You're really an unusual one. What do you say we hook up?"**

**JH: "..Sorry, I'm not like you."**

**SN: "I can change that."**

Sana moved closer to Jihyo and whispered to her ears.

**SN: *I Know well how to make women feel good.***

**After hearing this, Jihyo moved back feeling awkward around her.**

**SN: "Hahaha! Girls like you are making me excited, Jihyo. You really want this?"**

**JH: "..Y-yes."**

**SN: "Okay then, come here. Give me a kiss. A French kiss."**

**JH: "W-what!?"**

_I didn't expect her to be like this. Her straightforwardness was similar to Mina. However, she's an opposite of her._

**SN: "I'm saying. I'll give this to you if you give me a French kiss."**

Jihyo suddenly stopped thinking how impossible it would be for her to get the penguin doll.

**SN: "Can't do it? Too bad, I guess. I'll leave now."**

Sana was about to turn around when Jihyo suddenly called to her.

**JH: "Wait!"**

**SN: "..Eh?"**

Jihyo moved in closer to Sana and held her face. She moved herself closer but can't seem to go all the way. After almost a minute of struggling to initiate the kiss, Jihyo moved back and gave up. She faced her head downwards showing an acceptance of her defeat.

**JH: "..I can't do it."**

_This girl really pushed myself to my limits. I can't believe I even tried to kiss her just to get the doll. Was I trying too hard for Mina?_

**SN: "What a waste, Jihyo. You almost had it. You get me really excited to taste your lips!"**

**JH: "..Sorry."**

**SN: "..Here."**

As soon as Jihyo heard Sana say that, she looked upwards and saw that she is handing over the doll.

**JH: "..Huh? Why?"**

**SN: "Isn't it obvious already? I'm giving it to you now."**

**JH: "B-but I didn't get to do the kiss. I don't think that's fair."**

**SN: "You're still thinking about fairness? You're really weird. In an interesting way though. Alright, I thought of a different condition."**

**JH: "..Huh? What is it?"**

**SN: "One date."**

**JH: "..A date?"**

**SN: "Yup. We'll go out on a date and you have no choice but to go with me."**

**JH: "..I don't feel safe."**

**SN: "Alright. I promise no naughty stuff. Just a NORMAL date."**

**JH: "..How can I trust you?"**

**SN: "The hell? I'm the one here who might get scammed by you. You might not really try to meet with me again in the future. If you don't want it, then fine. I'll go look for other girls."**

**JH: "..Okay, fine. I'll add you up too so you can contact me in the future."**

**SN: "Now that's more like it! Here you go~"**

Sana handed over her phone and Jihyo searched up her contact details. 

_I guess I was fortunate she still gave it to me in the end. Or am I? I don't even know if I'm getting myself into more trouble by agreeing. I'll keep my word with her, much like how I want to keep my word to Mina. I know for myself that it shouldn't be just for Mina when I want to change. It's for myself too._

**JH: "I promise this isn't a scam."**

**SN: "Sure, I'll trust you. I don't think you're someone who backs down from promises anyway."**

Sana handed Jihyo the penguin doll.

**JH: "..We'll set it up next time when I'm off duty."**

**SN: "..Right. You're taking up nursing. Anyway, I'll see you next time. Gonna chat with you probably later or tomorrow."**

**JH: "..Thanks for the doll."**

Sana left the arcade. Jihyo looked at the penguin doll and realized what she had to go through and what she'll have to do in the future. 

_That was really reckless of me._

In a bit, Nayeon was able to find Jihyo.

**NY: "There you are! I was worried about you. What are you doing here?"**

**JH: "..Just playing around."**

Nayeon noticed the doll.

**NY: "..Oh, you got that? It's cute!"**

**JH: "Y-yeah.."**

**NY: "Anyway, next time tell me when you're heading somewhere. You got me worried when you disappeared!"**

_My friends also worry about me a lot. I don't care what others think. I value them as much as they value me._

**JH: "..Sorry. I'll stay with you two now."**

**NY: "..I'm really not used with you being this all polite to me, Jihyo. Is this because of Mina?"**

**JH: "..I don't know. Probably."**

**NY: "..It's a good thing then. Don't worry. It means she's been influencing you positively. That makes it even more interesting for me to meet her too."**

**JH: "..Thanks."**

**NY: "Let's go to Jeongyeon. She's also worried about you."**

They both went to where Jeongyeon was. She's currently playing a racing game which Nayeon joined right after, while Jihyo messaged Mina.

_I was happy to really get the doll and I hope Mina would smile once she gets it._

_**Jihyo:** Sorry I took a while_

_But I got the doll_

_I'll give it to you tomorrow :)_

_**Mina:** Wow, you got it? You're amazing._

_**Jihyo:** Not really. I guess I got lucky in some unusual way_

_**Mina:** Thanks, unnie. I'd like to try that game too. Is it difficult?_

_**Jihyo:** I think you'll do well. Youre really good at games_

_**Mina:** By the one, I opened the Nori flavored one._

_I really liked it. It reminds me of being in Japan a few years ago._

_**Jihyo:** Do you miss being there?_

_**Mina:** I can't really tell. I didn't really go out so there's no difference._

_I missed the food though._

_**Jihyo:** Don't worry. We'll bring back those experiences when we go out, okay?_

_**Mina:** Thanks, unnie_

_I just finished eating. I'll play now._

_**Jihyo:** Enjoy!_

_These simple joys she has really make me feel satisfied with what I can do. I don't find it boring at all._

**NY: "Hey, come one, Jihyo! Your turn! I can't beat Jeongyeon in this game!"**

**JH: "Sorry, I'm short on credits."**

**NY: "Here, use mine. Just beat her!"**

**JY: "Can't take that you can't win against me so you're asking help? Haha!"**

**NY: "The game is making me dizzy and I don't like the graphics."**

**JH: "Alright I'll do this."**

**NY: "Yeah! Get her!"**

_I have my fair share of fun myself. I haven't been playing much, but just being with my childhood friends and seeing them enjoy is more than enough._

The three of them continued to play for the rest of the evening until closing time.

**NY: "Whew, that was fun! It feels like it's been long since we enjoyed the whole night together!"**

**JH: "Yeah! We've all been very busy lately with school stuff."**

**JY: "This is also our last year studying. After this, we might not be able to see each other often."**

**JH: "..It's okay. We'll all find time to be still together. Don't worry too much about it."**

**NY: "Y-yeah! That's right!**

**JY: "..True. We've been together for a long time."**

**JH: "I'll always find time to spend with you two."**

**NY: "..Why the hell are we too soft today?"**

_I learned from Mina that we might not have all the time and we must value it. That's why I'll do as much as I can with everything._

After some silence, Jihyo spoke up.

**JH: "..I really think meeting Mina changed me a lot. You both know how I am before. Living life as if I'm not having any purpose at all. I realized that I can't be like that forever. I want to have a goal. Right now, I just want to make that girl's life better.. She has gone through a lot and maybe even a little, just a little, I want to make her experience more to life.."**

**NY: "..Jihyo.."**

**JY: "..That makes me more excited to meet her too."**

**NY: "Yeah! Just basing it on what happened to you, I'm sure she's a good person."**

**JY: "You sound like a nurse too."**

**JH: "I know. In a way, I'm glad I made it all the way to get to know her. I trust you guys will make her experience a good life too."**

**NY: "We definitely will. If she's your friend, then she's our friend too."**

**JY: "Of course! You do your best with your internship."**

_I'm glad that they understand how I really feel right now. They're really supportive too. I want to make sure I can give back to them their kindness in the future._

**NY: "By the way, I have family stuff tomorrow so I can't hang out."**

**JY: "It's fine. Don't worry. Oh, Jihyo. Here's the controller you borrowed.**

Jeongyeon handed over the PS4 Controller to Jihyo.

**JH: "Thanks. I'll return it when I'm done."**

**NY: "..Let's call it a night?"**

**JY: "Yeah, see you!**

**JH: "Bye."**

The three girls separated ways. Jihyo checked her phone while on her way home.

_One of the things I'm looking forward to is spending time with Mina again. It honestly doesn't feel like a job_.

_**Jihyo:** Hi, Minari. I'm on my way home now_

_**Mina:** Hello. I'm done playing. Just resting now._

_Did you have fun?_

_**Jihyo:** Yeah I did_

_But I'm also excited to go there tomorrow_

_**Mina:** You're excited?_

_**Jihyo:** Yeah, why?_

_**Mina:** I just thought being with me is boring. I don't know much other than games and books._

_**Jihyo:** Dont say that!_

_I really enjoy my time with you_

_There are things that only both of us enjoy_

_**Mina:** It's not a hassle for you?_

_**Jihyo:** Nope_

_I'm actually happy about it. Meeting you and spending time_

_So dont feel bad_

_**Mina:** Would you still remember me once your internship is over?_

_**Jihyo:** Of course I would._

_**Mina:** I don't believe it yet._

_**Jihyo:** Why not?_

_**Mina:** The people I met said the same thing._

_I guess Mina still feels uncertain about me. I guess that's understandable since she's always been forgotten. I'll be different for her. I'll make her believe me._

_**Jihyo:** I'll prove it to you, okay?_

_**Mina:** Okay. I'll trust you._

_**Jihyo:** That was fast_

_**Mina:** Because you're different_

_**Jihyo:** What do you mean?_

_**Mina:** Youve done things differently. Even for just the past three days, I can see how different you are._

_**Jihyo:** Is that a good thing?_

_**Mina:** It is._

_**Jihyo:** Thanks, I'll head home now. See you tomorrow!_

_**Mina:** Take care, unnie._

_Definitely, Mina has been someone that's keeping me happy and motivated these days._

Meanwhile, Jihyo also received a new message notification.

_**Sana:** Hey Jihyo! <3_

_Excited for that night out with you._

_Be sure to reply when you see my message~_

_**Jihyo:** Hi Sana_

_Thanks for the doll earlier_

_I'll keep my promise dont worry_

_I'm on my way home right now._

_See you next time_

_**Sana:** Hey beautiful~ _

_Careful on your way home! :*_

_**Jihyo:** Thanks_

_We meet a lot of people and there are those who will leave a big mark. I didn't know that this night, I met another person that will have a big impact in my life._


	4. The World that has Opened Up to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina's perspective and how she felt as Jihyo entered her life. The change in herself that turned into an emotion she never felt before. The Moonchild's world started to open up.

The following day, Mina woke up late in the afternoon. She looked at the time which showed 3:15pm. She say up and looked at the black curtains blocking the sunlight from entering her room. After some time, she stood up, took a change of clothes and had a shower. This was her routine. Waking up at around this time, taking a shower, eat her first meal, play her games and wait for the sunset before opening up her windows again. However, this time around it was different. She had more to look forward to. Right after finishing her shower, she dried herself up and got dressed. She calls for the nurse to send her meal. But instead of picking up her Switch to play, she took her phone and checked on the messages. Upon seeing a message notification from her phone, Mina smiled. She opened the message to check what her caretaker said earlier to her.

_Messages from 11:24am_

_**Jihyo:** Good morning Minari. I'm a bit earlier today because of some classes_

_But my classes will end earlier too_

_I was thinking if you'd like me to go there afterwards?_

_Is that okay with you?_

_Just tell me when you wake up_

_See you soon!_

**_*Mina's POV*_ **

_For the past two days, I've felt a lot of changes in my life. Before meeting her, it felt like a routine for me everyday. It was just about to wake up, eat, play, sleep, and that's it. Right now, I feel like something will be different everyday. I honestly like it._

Mina replied to her.

_Time: 3:54pm_

_**Mina:** Good afternoon, unnie._

_I woke up around 30 minutes ago. I already took a shower._

_**Jihyo:** Hi Minari!_

_**Mina:** Are you sure you don't have other things to do?_

_**Jihyo:** I don't so it's okay_

_My friends are busy so I don't have much to do_

_**Mina:** Okay._

_If its not a problem feel free to go here early._

_**Jihyo:** So, what will you do while waiting?_

_**Mina:** Maybe message your friends? I'd like to get to know them too._

_**Jihyo:** Up to you_

_But please_

_Excuse them if they ask weird stuff_

_**Mina:** Why?_

_**Jihyo:** Just tell me if you don't understand them_

_**Mina:** Okay._

_**Jihyo:** Chat you in a bit. See you_

_It feels really nice to start the day talking with someone like this. I didn't know something like these apps are common nowadays. I'm glad Jihyo-unnie taught me about them. I can meet new people online._

Mina used this as an opportunity to message them. She saw the online icon for Nayeon and thought of messaging her now.

_**Mina:** Hello._

_I'm sorry if I suddenly messaged you._

_My name is Myoui Mina. I'm Jihyo-unnie's patient._

_I'm happy to have the chance to talk with you._

She noticed that Nayeon was able to 'see' the message, but wasn't replying. After about a minute or two, she finally started typing.

_**Nayeon:** Hi!_

_Im Im Nayeon_

_I mean_

_I'm Im Nayeon_

_Nice 2 meet u too! :D_

_**Mina:** Hello._

_I'm looking forward to meeting unnie's friends in the future._

_It's very unusual for me to try suddenly talking with another person. Maybe it's easier for me because I don't really face them? This app is really helpful for introverted people like me._

_**Nayeon:** Me too!_

_Hyo says lots of good things about u_

_**Mina:** Hyo?_

_**Nayeon:** I mean Jihyo_

_**Mina:** I see._

_May I know what she says about me?_

_**Nayeon:** She says ur a good person_

_And u dont have experience to go outside_

_**Mina:** I see_

_**Nayeon:** Also u play lots of games_

_**Mina:** I do._

_I guess she's pretty nice. It's a bit weird though when she says these things like a shortcut. Is it like this with online people? I should try to learn it._

_**Nayeon:** I like playing too!_

_**Mina:** Really?_

_**Nayeon:** Yeah! But Jihyos pretty good and Jeongs a cheater_

_**Mina:** Jeong is Jeongyeon?_

_**Nayeon:** Yup_

_**Mina:** I see. I'm excited to meet you both._

_**Nayeon:** Why_

_**Mina:** Jihyo-unnie is a nice person._

_I'm sure her friends would be nice too._

_**Nayeon:** Really?_

_**Mina:** Well, she was a bit stubborn at first._

_But she's interesting._

_**Nayeon:** Thats a lot of pressure!_

_**Mina:** Why?_

_**Nayeon:** We love to go wild and party_

_**Mina:** Is it fun at night?_

_**Nayeon:** Its great!_

_**Mina:** But isn't daytime better?_

_**Nayeon:** Its just school_

_Its boring_

_Theres a lot more to do at nyt_

_**Mina:** But there are some interesting things during the day too._

_**Nayeon:** I guess?_

_Even though she's Jihyo-unnie's friend, I guess she has different beliefs as well. Nevertheless I should try to get along. But there are also some things I wish to know._

_**Mina:** Can I ask a question?_

_**Nayeon:** Sure_

_**Mina:** How does the sun feel?_

_**Nayeon:** Uhh hot?_

_**Mina:** I see._

_**Nayeon:** Anyway, just wanted to tell ya_

_Jihyo changed alot after meeting u_

_**Mina:** Is that a good thing?_

_**Nayeon:** Yup_

_**Mina:** That's good to hear._

_**Nayeon:** Sorry if I said something bad_

_I just realized_

_I guess she somewhat felt guilty with what she said. I understand though she doesn't mean anything bad._

_**Mina:** It's okay_

_**Nayeon:** Me and Jeong r also excited to meet u_

_I'm sure Jihyo likes u for a good reason_

_**Mina:** Thank you._

_I have to eat now. Thank you for chatting with me._

_**Nayeon:** Oh ok_

_Thank u 2! See u next time Mina_

_**Mina:** Looking forward to it._

While waiting, Mina noticed that Nayeon posted a Tweet about feeling guilty about her stupid mouth saying what she shouldn't have. 

_So people post these things they wish to say and others could see?_

In a bit, Jihyo messaged her.

_**Jihyo:** Hi Minari_

_Did you chat with Nayeon?_

_**Mina:** Hi, unnie._

_Yes._

_**Jihyo:** I knew it_

_Did she say something stupid?_

_**Mina:** It's okay, please don't worry._

_**Jihyo:** No, I'm worried_

_I dont want to talk to her unless I know what happened_

_**Mina:** Okay, but please don't get mad at her._

_She also apologized already._

_**Jihyo:** Okay I promise_

_So what is it?_

_**Mina:** She just said daytime is boring and it's more fun at night._

_**Jihyo:** That idiot_

_**Mina:** It's okay now, don't worry._

_**Jihyo:** That's still offensive_

_I'll talk to her_

_Even through just a messenger application like this, I can feel how concerned she is to me. It seems strange at first, but I feel that even in this way, I can feel her sincerity._

_**Mina:** you promised you won't get mad at her._

_**Jihyo:** I'll talk with her but not get mad ok?_

_I just want to say something to her_

_**Mina:** Okay, I trust you._

_**Jihyo:** Thanks. Talk to you later._

In a few minutes, staff from the cafeteria arrived and gave her a plate for her first meal of the day. It's usually like this, but rather than spending her time gaming, she began socializing online. She took her time eating while also looking at new games out in the market through her phone. After some time, the hospital line rang and she answered it.

**MN: "..Hello?"**

**N: Good afternoon, Minari. Are you done eating?"**

**MN: "..Not yet."**

**N: "Oh, okay. We'll get it later. Also, she just arrived."**

**MN: "..Okay. Please let her come here.**

Mina dropped the call.

_There's this other girl that I see every now and then. I've known her the longest during my stay in Seoul, but I don't really get along with her._

After a few minutes, someone was knocking at the door. Mina didn't say anything as she knew this woman would just enter anyway. The girl entered the room. She was tall and possessed incomparable beauty that many would be envious of. She immediately approached Mina and talked to her.

**??: "..You aren't done eating?"**

**MN: "..."**

**??: "Anyway, here you go. As requested."**

The girl handed over to Mina a small paper bag. She checked out what's inside and saw the new Playstation 4 game released earlier this week.

**MN: "..Thank you, Tzuyu."**

**TY: "..I'm only doing this because father told me to be nice to you. After all, you're important for his research."**

**MN: "..I know."**

**TY: "If given the chance, I wouldn't do this anyway.."**

**MN: "..."**

**TY: "I heard from the head nurse that you have a new caretaker that began this week?"**

**MN: "..Yes."**

**TY: "Interesting. I wonder how long she'll stay with you this time."**

**MN: "..She'll finish her internship."**

**TY: "..You're pretty confident, Mina. This is a first."**

Tzuyu looked around and saw that there were some snacks on the trash can.

**TY: "She's been bringing junk food here? Is she slacking on the job?"**

**MN: "..She bought them for me."**

**TY: "..What? Eating stuff like these are not good for your health. It might affect father's research."**

**MN: "..It's just food. It won't."**

**TY: "Remember, Mina. I can easily ask my father to have this new caretaker taken out of this job. Be sure this won't affect your well-being."**

_I don't really like her. She definitely doesn't like me as well. I guess it can't be helped. At least she can do favors for me as her father told her._

**MN: "..Your father will believe me more than you, Tzuyu."**

Tzuyu immediately moved closer to Mina and grabbed her by the collar.

**TY: "Say that again and you'll regret messing with me. This is just a favor for my father. I could just drag you out in the sun anytime you know.**

**MN: "..."**

The tall girl let go of her. Got her bag and was about to exit the room.

**TY: "..I'll leave now. Be sure that you keep yourself in good condition all the time."**

**MN: "..Tzuyu."**

Mina's call stopped her on her tracks.

**TY: "..What?"**

**MN: "If you don't like my requests in buying my games and books, it's okay now if you don't. Just leave the money your father gives me and I'll ask Jihyo-unnie instead."**

**TY: "So Jihyo's the name of this girl, huh.."**

**MN: "..Yes."**

**TY: "I'll go back here next time."**

Tzuyu left the room and Mina was left all alone again. She fixed her collar and continued to finish her meal.

_If possible, I don't want to see her that much. She always gives me bad vibes. It isn't my fault her father prioritizes me more._

After she finished eating, she set up her Playstation 4 and booted it up to try her new game out which featured irreversible decisions and each action would lead to consequences. She was excited to play this as she believed that it's the same to real life. For her, decisions can't be reversed. Everything that people decide on needs to have a firm stand.

_I'm just glad that I have my games and books with me. I don't need to deal with people like her all the time. As much as I want to be thankful, I don't like her attitude._ _I only trust Jihyo-unnie. I trust her that she'll never forget about me._

Mina started to play for a while. After some time glued on the screen though, she received another message notification. It was already around 6:06pm.

_**Jihyo:** Hi Minari_

_I'm on my way there already_

_**Mina:** Hi, unnie. Okay I'll wait for you._

_**Jihyo:** I talked to Nayeon too_

_She's really sorry for saying something like that_

_**Mina:** It's alright._

_**Jihyo:** Shes kinda embarrassed to talk to you about it and say sorry_

_**Mina:** I see. I'll chat with her later._

_Is she older than me?_

_**Jihyo:** Yeah_

_**Mina:** Okay I'll chat her in a bit._

_By the way, haven't you had dinner yet?_

_**Jihyo:** Not yet_

_I'll eat with you_

_I'm excited to see Jihyo-unnie again. I'll also meet her friends soon. I'll try to get along with them._

_**Mina:** Are you sure?_

_I just ate about two hours ago._

_I'll eat much later._

_**Jihyo:** Its fine!_

_**Mina:** Okay, but please don't hesitate to eat later if you get hungry._

_**Jihyo:** Yeah_

_**Mina:** What time will you be here?_

_**Jihyo:** About 40 minutes from now_

_I'm waiting for the bus_

_**Mina:** Take care._

_**Jihyo:** Thanks!_

_I'm happy that Jihyo-unnie's on her way here. Who knows what we'll do today? Maybe I should chat Nayeon-unnie too._

_**Mina:** Good evening, Nayeon-unnie._

_Please don't worry about earlier._

_I understand you didn't mean anything bad about it._

_Please don't feel bad._

Again, Nayeon saw the message and took quite a while typing. After about five minutes, she finally sent her message.

_**Nayeon:** Hi Mina im really sorry for what i said earlier i didnt mean that and it was very careless of me i forgot about ur condition and realized it was very wrong for me to say something like dat i hope you forgive me and pls dont think bad about us were still looking forward to meet u real soon so yeah im really sorry if i hurt u earlier_

_**Mina:** It's okay._

_**Nayeon:** Really?_

_**Mina:** Yes. See you on the weekend._

_**Nayeon:** Ok!_

Mina continued playing while waiting for Jihyo. After around forty minutes of waiting, she heard a knock on the door.

**MN: "..Come in."**

She paused her game and looked at the door. There entered her caretaker with a smile on her face. Mina can't help but smile in return.

**JH: "Great to see you again, Minari. Are you well?"**

**MN: "Good to see you too, unnie. I'm doing fine."**

**JH: "Good to hear! Oh, is this a new game?"**

_40 minutes never felt so long, but I'm glad the wait is over. Her energy is really infectious._

**MN: "Yes. It came out this week."**

**JH: "Ohh, this looks interesting! So, how did you get one?"**

**MN: "..I ask a certain someone to buy things for me outside."**

**JH: "Huh? The head nurse?"**

**MN: "Someone else, You'll know about her next time.."**

**JH: "I see.. Oh, right! here's what I told you."**

**MN: "..Eh?"**

Jihyo brought out another Playstation 4 controller.

**JH: "I borrowed this from Jeongyeon. Now we can play that coop game too!"**

**MN: "Oh.."**

**JH: "Yeah, oh but.. you might be interested with this new one first. It's okay! We can play that next time."**

_I really think just spending my time with her has been really enjoyable for me. Her company is really comfortable._

**MN: "No.. I'll switch discs."**

**JH: "You sure?"**

**MN: "Yes. Besides, I really want to play with you rather than just you watching me."**

**JH: "Alright. Let's play!"**

Jihyo and Mina spent the next two hours playing together. The older girl can't help but notice that Mina is becoming more expressive as they were doing things together. During a long loading time, Mina heard Jihyo's stomach grumble.

**JH: "Ah.."**

**MN: "..You're hungry."**

**JH: "N-no, I'm still fine!"**

_She cares a lot for me, and that's why I want to care for her too. She tries her best for me, that's why I want to do my best for her too. In a way, I feel really connected with her. I'd like to do more things together with Jihyo-unnie._

Mina put down her controller.

**MN: "Let's stop first and have dinner."**

**JH: "..S-sorry."**

**MN: "It's okay. The cafeteria is open until midnight, unnie. You could buy some food there."**

**JH: "..How about you?"**

**MN: "I'm not that hungry yet."**

**JH: "..I'd like to have a meal together. Won't you accompany me?"**

**MN: "Eh? B-but.."**

**JH: "I'll be with you. Don't worry about going out."**

**MN: "..."**

**JH: "..I have a better idea. Wait here for a bit."**

**MN: "W-where are you going?"**

Before Jihyo could answer, she already left the room leaving Mina wondering what's on the mind of the older girl. After a few minutes of waiting, she came back. 

**JH: "Whew.. Sorry it took some time. Let's go!"**

**MN: "..Eh? What did you do?"**

**JH: "I asked thehead nurse if we can go outside the hospital and she said we can."**

**MN: "W-wait, unnie.. We'll go outside now?"**

**JH: "Yeah! Let's go to the convenience store. There's a lot of tastier stuff there."**

**MN: "B-but.."**

**JH: "I'll be with you, okay?"**

Jihyo grabbed Mina's hand and they went out of the room together, boarded the elevator heading to the ground floor and finally, exited the hospital. Mina felt scared and tightly held on Jihyo's hand. She felt the younger girl's grip and she held tighter as well.

**JH: "I'm here, Minari. I'm here."**

**MN: "Y-yes.."**

Mina could feel the intensity of the street lights as she walked outside. It has been very long since she came out. Ever since she moved to Korea, she hasn't gone out and it feels very new to her. However, she wasn't walking alone this time. 

_I was really afraid. I never came out of my comfort zone ever since I was diagnosed with XP. The outside world was scary for me, but you made me remember that I'm not alone anymore. Just your hand was enough to make me feel at ease to explore this world I did not know about._

After a few minutes of walking outside, they arrived at the convenience store, 7-Eleven. It was very bright and looked very similar to the one Mina sees in the webtoons she reads. They both entered and saw all the various products displayed.

**JH: "We're here!"**

This was something very normal for Jihyo as she usually just buys food from a convenience store for her student life. However, this was like a whole new world to Mina. There were so many things that caught her eye and interested her. She was out of words.

**JH: "..Are you okay?"**

**MN: "..Y-yes."**

Jihyo saw Mina's look on her face. Her eyes were wide open as if she wanted to see more inside the store.

**JH: "Let's look around, shall we? Lead the way."**

**MN: "..You lead me, unnie."**

**JH: "Huh?"**

**MN: "I'll tell you if I'm interested with something."**

**JH: "Alright!"**

The two of them went around the convenience store, still holding hands. Mina was like a young child, immediately pointing at something that interests her.

_I think I wouldn't find this interesting and enjoyable alone. I know that the reason it's fun was because of her._

**MN: "Unnie, can I try this one too?"**

**JH: "S-sure!"**

**MN: "This looks yummy.."**

**JH: "Let's try that as well."**

**MN: "Oh.. is that instant ramen?"**

**JH: "..You're gonna eat a lot?"**

**MN: "There's a lot of interesting things here."**

**JH: "Umm, I might not have enough cash with me.."**

**MN: "I have some money. Please don't worry about it. I'll treat you too."**

**JH: "It's kinda embarrassing.."**

**MN: "It's okay, unnie. You've done a lot for me just to accompany me here too."**

**JH: "..Thanks, Minari."**

The two continued to check around the store more.

**JH: "By the way, Minari. Can I ask a question?"**

**MN: "Sure."**

**JH: "Umm, how come you have money with you?"**

**MN: "Oh.. my dcotor gives me some allowance every week. I usually use it to buy games or books. He knows that I don't have family anymore and even my relatives abandoned me and took my parent's will.. so it's his way of supporting me while I volunteer for his research. It's her daughter who goes to buy my requests.."**

**JH: "..S-sorry, Minari.. I didn't know.."**

**MN: "It's okay."**

_I feel comfortable to share stories with her. I think that my life has been boring, but I like telling it to her because she really shows interest._

**JH: "..So you meet her daughter often?"**

**MN: "..Yes."**

**JH: "Then I might meet her soon."**

**MN: "I'm sure you will."**

_To be honest, I don't want her to meet Tzuyu at all._

**JH: "So, is this everything we'll buy?"**

**MN: "Yes. Will we.. go back here next time?"**

**JH: "Of course! Let's head to the counter for now."**

The two of them went to the counter and paid for what they got. They went back together to the hospital all the way up to Mina's room, still holding hands.

_One thing I'll remember this night is simple, you never let go of my hand the entire time we were outside. It was simple, yet you made me feel so secure._

Jihyo finally let go of Mina's hand as they arrived in the latter's room.

**JH: "And we're back!"**

**MN: "Thank you, unnie. It was a fun experience."**

**JH: "S-sure! We bought a lot. Let's go eat! I'll prepare your instant ramen for a bit."**

**MN: "Okay."**

Mina opened up a pack of cookies while waiting for Jihyo preparing the noodles.

**JH: "How do you like that, Minari?"**

**MN: "..It's good. it's been a very long time since I had something like this."**

**JH: "Great!"**

**After a few minutes, the ramen finished cooking. Jihyo handed it over to Mina.**

**JH: "There we go."**

They both started to eat. Mina had a lot in mind and was able to reminisce a lot of things.

**JH: "..Everything okay, Minari? Does it taste bad for you?"**

**MN: "N-no, not really.. It actually tastes good.. maybe too good. It.. reminds me of my home."**

**JH: "..Did you eat a lot of instant noodles before?"**

**MN: "I did.. it reminds me of the time when I get hungry in the middle of the night. My mom would prepare something like this for me.. I didn't sleep at the time a normal person would.. that's why when it's late, she'd make this for me instead.."**

**JH: "..."**

**MN: "..I miss them.."**

Mina did not realize it, but tears began to fall in her eyes. Jihyo suddenly moved closer to her and hugged her.

**MN: "..Eh?"**

**JH: "It's okay, Minari.. it's okay to cry."**

**MN: "I'm.. crying?"**

**JH: "Let it out, Minari.. Crying is not a weakness. It's a sign that you've been strong for too long. It's okay to have times that we are vulnerable.. and I'm here to listen to you.."**

_I want to say a lot of things to you. I know for myself I have never been this talktative before. I also have never been this expressive before. The way you care and think about me is very sweet of you. I never showed my vulnerable side to anyone else, not even to my parents. I didn't even cry when they passed away._

**MN: "Unnie.."**

**JH: "..You're not alone anymore, okay?"**

_I always thought I need to be strong since I will be alone. However, I realized I needed someone else to support me. You're here. The simple things you do are more than enough. For the first time, I cried in front of someone._

Hearing Jihyo's words made Mina finally cry. The older girl understood everything that Mina has been through. It was sad, but she kept it to herself all this time. Letting it out now will help Mina feel better. She hugged her even tighter and Mina hugged her back.

**MN: "..Please.. please don't leave me.."**

**JH: "..After you cry it all out, I want to see you smile, okay?"**

After a few minutes of weeping, Mina started to calm down.

**JH: "..Are you okay now?"**

**MN: "..I am. I'm sorry for suddenly.. crying."**

**JH: "It's okay, don't worry. Wait a sec."**

**MN: "..Eh?"**

Jihyo took her bag and brought out an item she promised to Mina.

**JH: "Here you go!"**

**MN: "The penguin doll.."**

**JH: "As promised, okay? I hope this little guy here can make this cute girl smile tonight."**

**MN: "Unnie.."**

Jihyo handed over the doll to Mina and the latter started to smile again.

**MN: "..Thank you."**

**JH: "So.. you really like penguins?"**

**MN: "Yeah."**

**JH: "Why?"**

**MN: "They're just cute.. The way they walk, how they react, and more. Someone told me before I'm like a penguin too."**

**JH: "I guess they really are."**

**MN: "Thank you for this, unnie."**

**JH: "..Alright, let's eat now! Come on. The noodles might get cold!"**

Mina smiled at Jihyo and they continued to enjoy eating their dinner together.

**JH: "By the way, I also asked the head nurse earlier if it is okay for us to go out this weekend. She said to me that it's okay as long as it is fine with you too. Our curfew will be at 4am."**

**MN: "..That's good to hear. I'm somewhat nervous.."**

**JH: "Don't worry. I'll be sure to protect you, okay?"**

**MN: "Yes. Thank you."**

**JH: "Alright. Just tell me if you're done eating too, then we'll continue playing, okay?"**

**MN: "Sure. I'll be done in a bit."**

**JH: "I'll clean up as well."**

While waiting, Mina was checking on her phone and Twitter as she sees some interaction between Nayeon and Jeongyeon. Jihyo saw this.

**JH: "Oh, you're checking out Twitter?"**

**MN: "Umm, yes. Your friends are very lively."**

**JH: "They can be pretty loud.**

**MN: "By the way, what does this mean?"**

Mina showed Nayeon's tweet about her getting disgusted by guys.

**JH: Oh, that's because she isn't straight."**

**MN: "..Straight?"**

**JH: "Yeah since uhh.. she's not interested with men."**

**MN: "..She likes girls?"**

**JH: "Y-yeah! Is that.. okay with you?"**

**MN: "What do you mean?"**

**JH: "You know.. having a friend like that.."**

**MN: "..Is it that important?"**

**JH: "..Huh?"**

**MN: "I think what's important is that you love each other. Gender is something but at the end of the day, it's the feelings that have to connect.. right? I kind of got that understanding when I read a book.."**

**JH: "I see.. I guess you're right, hehe."**

**MN: "..Are you the same as Nayeon-unnie?"**

Jihyo was suddenly surprised about the immediate question asked by her patient.

**JH: "N-not really.. I think. I haven't thought about who I like.. or something like that.. how about you?"**

**MN: "Hmm.. well, I like you."**

**JH: "W-WHAT!?"**

**MN: "Why? I like spending time with you. Even if it was just for a few days so far, I know that I like being with you. We may gave had disagreements at first, but you definitely changed a lot already."**

_I blurted out things that I'm not even sure why I said them. It just felt like I can tell Jihyo-unnie anything._

**JH: "I.. I see! That's good to know! Hehe.. I felt really bad about back then.."**

**MN: "Don't be. We have our own differences as well."**

**JH: "..But I like it that we have a lot in common."**

**MN: "..Can I ask you another question?"**

**JH: "Yeah?"**

**MN: "..How does the sun feel?"**

The older girl could not answer. She felt that this was definitely something that could lead to Mina feeling sad again. However, there was more to that as to why the question felt bad for her.

**MN: "I'm just curious. It's okay."**

**JH: "..It's warm.. and makes you sweaty.. I used to like being out in the sun, but.. I don't like it anymore."**

**MN: "..Why?"**

**JH: "..Let's talk about it next time, Minari. For now, let's enjoy!"**

_Despite this, she also has a few things she has not opened up to me yet. I honestly want to know more about her and her life._

**MN: "Okay."**

Jihyo and Mina spent the rest of the evening playing together their co-op game. They also shared stories while doing so. As much as Mina wanted to know why Jihyo hates the sun right now, she avoided that topic as she feels it's something that's sensitive for her. The night has almost passed and the alarm for sunrise rang.

**JH: "What? It's time already.."**

**MN: " There's still tomorrow, unnie. It's okay."**

**JH: "We were also getting to the good part too."**

**MN: "We can look forward to it later."**

**JH: "I guess you're right. Well, I'll close the curtains now."**

**MN: "Thank you for today, unnie. See you again soon."**

**JH: "Thanks, Minari. I'll be back later."**

The two of them smiled at each other. Jihyo took her things and left Mina's room. Soon after, Mina's smile disappeared.

_I know that in time, it'll happen. I just enjoy her company right now. I can easily smile when I am with her, but not when she leaves already. She's gone again._

Mina made her way to the window. She tried to catch a glimpse of Jihyo leaving before the sun rises. In about two minutes, she saw her on her way home. She wanted to look at her longer. However, the sun's rays are almost visible and she immediately closed the curtains.

_I hate the sun.. Why does it always try to get in the way of my life.._

Mina walked towards her bed and saw the penguin doll laying on the side. She smiled, took the doll, went to bed and hugged it as she tried to go to sleep.

_..At least there's more to look forward to with my life.. Thank you.. I might not have enough time left, but it feels like my life is just beginning.. Please.. don't ever go away.. I wanted to look at her more. However, I'm always reminded that the sun hates me. At least, Jihyo-unnie is like a sun that cares for me._


	5. The World that is Both the Same and Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fateful encounter. Mina grows more emotional as her days with Jihyo continue. Her beliefs are again questioned as her new caretaker entered her life.

***Jihyo's POV***

_Last day before the weekend. This has been one of the most eventful days of my life. I can't even put to words what have happened recently._

It's already Friday. Jihyo had a quick look at her phone to check what time it is. It was already the afternoon and she had some time to spare. She stood up and prepared some ramyeon for a quick meal before going to school. While waiting, she checked on her budget.

_Barely enough. My allowance is still next week. I need to do something to keep this up._

She read some of her notes for school while eating. After some time, she finished her meal and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. While doing do, she had a flash of idea on what to do to help her situation. She went out after a few minutes, dried up her her and looked at her phone. 

_I guess Minari is still asleep.. Well, let's do this._

_Jihyo opened her messenger and proceeded to send a private message to Jeongyeon._

_**Jihyo:** Hi Jeongyeon_

_How are you?_

_**Jeongyeon:** Y are u dming me_

_What do u want_

_**Jihyo:** Sorry I just want to ask for a favor_

_**Jeongyeon:** Is dis serious?_

_**Jihyo:** Yeah_

_**Jeongyeon:** Ok what_

_**Jihyo:** Actually Ive been spending a lot of money recently_

_**Jeongyeon** : Told u its ok to not go with Nayeon sometimes_

_**Jihyo** : No its not that_

_I'm also spending money during my internship_

_**Jeongyeon** : Oh_

_U wanna borrow money?_

_**Jihyo** : Not really_

_Today, I made a decision I didn't think I would do._

_**Jihyo** : Is it possible for me to work part time at your family's restaurant?_

_**Jeongyeon** : What?_

_**Jihyo** : I want to earn extra cash. Thats why I'm asking_

_**Jeongyeon** : Arent u doing ur internship for money_

_Sure, there's an easy way out of this. But I thought to myself, wouldn't it be better if I help myself rather then rely on others? Maybe it's because it's not for myself. That's why I thought about it like this._

_**Jihyo** : Yeah but thats still next week_

_Besides_

_I dont want to trouble you guys_

_I'd like to be more independent_

_**Jeongyeon** : Hmm ok_

_I'll ask my dad if u can_

_**Jihyo** : Thanks!_

_**Jeongyeon** : No promises tho_

_**Jihyo** : Understood_

_**Jeongyeon** : Ok_

_Ttyl_

After talking to Jeongyeon, she left a message for Mina next.

_**Jihyo** : Hi Minari_

_I'm about to go to school_

_My sched is going to be until evening_

_I'll be there probably around 9pm_

_But I'll let you know if I can go earlier than I could_

_Hope you enjoy today too_

_See you later!_

_In a way it has really been a routine for me to message her when I start my day. Just waiting for her first reply is making me excited._

Next, she saw a few messages a few hours ago from the new girl she met, Minatozaki Sana.

_**Sana** : Hey!_

_You haven't been messaging me >:(_

_Don't you dare ignore me_

_I'll find you. I have my ways!_

Contemplating for a bit, she replied.

_**Jihyo** : Hi Sana_

_Sorry I was busy yesterday_

_**Sana** : Hello pretty girl~ :*_

_**Jihyo** : I'm on my way to school_

_**Sana** : Why not skip school and hang out with me? :>_

_**Jihyo** : No sorry_

_This is my last year_

_**Sana** : Boooring_

_There's more to life than studying you know_

_**Jihyo** : I know_

_But I need this right now_

_**Sana** : Whatever_

_Anyway~_

_Let's have that date this weekend! <3_

_**Jihyo** : I cant tomorrow_

_**Sana** : Why not? </3_

_**Jihyo** : I made plans with some friends on my way back_

_**Sana** : How about I join you guys then?_

_**Jihyo** : Err no_

_Just wait for next time_

_**Sana** : Okay then on Sunday!_

_No more excuses!_

_She's very free spirited and really that kind of person who can be very pushy. I kind of like that part about her._

_**Jihyo** : Fine_

_But not somewhere expensive okay?_

_**Sana** : Don't worry. Your mommy is loaded with cash :>_

_**Jihyo** : Oh? What's your job?_

_**Sana** : S-E-C-R-E-T_

_**Jihyo** : Okay_

_**Sana** : Hey!_

_At least try to force me to say it! : <_

_**Jihyo** : You're gonna tell me anyway_

_**Sana** : Clever girl <3_

_Thats why I like you_

_**Jihyo** : Save it_

_After the date, we wont see each other again_

_**Sana** : I'll make you forget saying that :))_

_**Jihyo** : Anyway, chat you later. Bye for now_

_**Sana** : Hey!_

_I don't think she's the type of person I want to have a close connection with. But in a way, it's an eye opener for me to meet someone like Sana._ _Still, she's somewhat similar to Mina. It sounds crazy but both of them live their life the way they wish to. I wasn't like that before._

As she thought of Mina, she received a message from her as well.

_**Mina** : Good afternoon, Jihyo-unnie. I just woke up._

_**Jihyo** : Hi, Minari!_

_Youre up early_

_**Mina** : Yes._

_**Jihyo** : Why not rest a little more?_

_**Mina** : I'm fine._

_Are you at school?_

_**Jihyo** : Not yet_

_On the way_

_**Mina** : I see._

_Please take care._

_**Jihyo** : Thanks!_

_Chat you later_

_She woke up really early today. I'm kind of happy, but also worried if she got enough sleep. Nonetheless, it's nice to talk with her._

Jihyo arrived at her university on time. She attended her classes and became even more focused in doing well. Much to her professor's surprise, she became a real ace student for the past few days which makes everybody wonder what happened to her. She had a quick break before her last class and decided to got to the usual spot where her friends kill time. Upon arriving, she saw Jeongyeon.

**JH: "Oh, hey there Jeong!"**

**JY: "Yo, Jihyo! I got some good news for you."**

**JH: "Huh?"**

**JY: "My dad said he appreciates the help and you can start tomorrow."**

**JH: "..Really? G-great!"**

**JY: "Yeah, just go to the restaurant around 10am. He said you can help out when you don't have school."**

**JH: "So.. weekends and Monday.. Great!"**

**JY: "But are you really sure about this?"**

**JH: "What do you mean?"**

**JY: "You might overwork yourself. You'll need time to sleep and all. I could just lend you money you know."**

**JH: "..I think it's not really just the money, Jeong."**

**JY: "Then what is it?"**

_I'm lucky enough to have friends like them. But relying on them all the time isn't a good thing too. I need to stand up on my own as well. In the future, I also hope to pay back all the kindness they have done for me. I don't know how yet, but I'll get there._

**JH: "Honestly, I think borrowing money is the easiest way to solve my problems. You and Nayeon have lots of cash with you so it won't be a problem. But for me, I think working hard for it is much better to achieve what I would like to do. Kind of a sense of fulfillment if you know what I mean."**

**JY: "..But you're also doing the internship for cash, right?"**

**JH: "I think.. that's not the case anymore."**

**JY: "Really?**

**JH: "..It's true. I just wanted to earn money while doing my internship but.. I don't think that's the reason why I'm doing this. Honestly, I kind of forgot about it too. Maybe it's because of Mina."**

**JY: "Oh?"**

**JH: "The reason why I want to work hard to earn is that she's also doing her best to survive everyday despite her situation. In a way, I'd like her to explore a lot of things in life too. She does have money with her, but I think being independent is what I need to do for myself as well. I'd like to be the one to support her in what she could experience in life. That's why I think even the money I'd get from the internship will be something I'd like to use to make her happy."**

_Being able to openly speak like this is one of the few things I'm surprised about. It sounds weird that everything is related to her, but it really is because of her._

**JY: "..I'm really surprised about how you changed."**

**JH: "S-sorry.."**

**JY: "Don't be. It's actually great. Hearing it from you make me kind of want to work hard as well."**

**JH: "Uhh, that's good then!"**

**JY: "I'll make sure I won't fail this year!"**

**JH: "Err, right. By the way, where's Nayeon?"**

**JY: "She'll be here soon."**

**JH: "I see. Well, you two go ahead later. I still have to go to the hospital."**

**JY: "Oh, right. Well, take care of yourself."**

Jihyo left to return to her classroom. On her way, she left a message for Mina.

_**Jihyo** : Hi Minari_

_Just some free time hehe_

_Last class and then I'll head there_

_See you in about two hours!_

Jihyo went to her last class and finished it without any problem. At that time, she got excited to already get going to the hospital and see Mina once again. She boarded the next bus heading there. After about an hour, she arrived at the hospital and went straight to Mina's room. She opened the door.

**JH: "Hi, Minari! I'm back!"**

It was dark, and there was nobody there.

**JH: "Huh? Minari? Are you here?"**

Jihyo looked around, checked every corner of the room as well as the bathroom. However, there was no sign of her.

_I kind of got worried. I did not know of anything that happened. She was just gone. In a way, this made me feel anxious thinking about what may be the scene in the future. I didn't want to think about it that way._

**JH: "Where could she be? Did she go outside? I'm getting worried.."**

She checked her messenger and noticed Mina hasn't even seen her message yet and was still offline.

_I should ask the head nurse._

Jihyo went down to the main lobby and headed to the head nurse's office. She knocked on the door and opened it, noticing that the head nurse was talking to someone.

**??: "Don't you understand? She could be at risk if she can't go back on time. Anything could happen if you don't give her enough supervision."**

**N: "That is why we are allowing her to go outside as she'll be accompanied by her caretaker."**

**??: "And you're trusting her to that person? If anything happens to her, do you think you, the hospital or that girl can handle the consequences? This will be the first time she'd go out and there's a lot of risk involved."**

**N: "..Maybe it's better if you talk with her. She's right there behind you."**

The tall girl checked the person behind her and saw Jihyo.

_I did not expect to meet her that way. She gave off a cold aura that felt uncomfortable. Her stare felt as if she was judging every single part of me._

**N: "Miss Chou Tzuyu, this is Park Jihyo. She is currently the nurse for Mina."**

**TY: "..."**

**JH: "Umm, it's nice to meet you."**

_She was really beautiful. The daughter of the researcher Mina was talking about._

**TY: "..Nice to meet you."**

**N: "If you're looking for Mina, she's having a general examination right now at room 201."**

**JH: "..I see."**

**N: "Please don't worry about it. She'll be back probably in about an hour."**

**JH: "..Understood."**

**N: "For the meantime, I think miss Tzuyu would like to have a word with you. Please take your time."**

Jihyo looked at the beautiful woman giving off a chilling vibe.

**TY: "..."**

**JH: "Umm, what would you like to talk about?"**

**TY: "..Come with me."**

_I'm just glad that Mina is fine. However, I was even more bothered now as to what this girl wanted from me._

Tzuyu stepped out of the head nurse's office and Jihyo followed her.

**JH: "..Where are we going?"**

**TY: "Just follow me."**

Jihyo followed Tzuyu to Starbucks just outside the hospital and ordered coffee. She sat down at one table.

**TY: "..Aren't you going to order?"**

**JH: "..I'm fine."**

**TY: "Sit down."**

**JH: "O-okay."**

Jihyo sat down in front of Tzuyu. They were both quiet as Tzuyu was drinking her coffeee. The awkward silence lasted for a few minutes, then Tzuyu spoke.

**TY: "Why did you decide to take this job?"**

**JH: "..Huh?"**

**TY: "Is it the money?"**

**JH: "Well, it used to be.."**

**TY: "What do you mean 'used to be'? The main reason why several students like you to take the offer is because of the high pay."**

**JH: "Yeah.."**

**TY: "Are you saying that even if we don't pay you anymore, you'll still continue?"**

_It felt similar with the time I talked with Mina for the first time. It definitely felt that she doesn't trust me at all. I was being judged._

**JH: "..I believe so myself."**

**TY: "But why? Haven't you seen how she is? She's very antisocial and doesn't really talk to others. If she does, she'll only give you a headache."**

**JH: "She's not like that, miss. She's actually very understanding and very curious of the outside world."**

**TY: "..I did hear from the head nurse that you took her out yesterday to the nearby convenience store. You've been letting her eat unhealthy food. And you call yourself a nurse?"**

**JH: "..It's not going to affect her. I researched her condition and asked details about her. She's fine with eating something else other than hospital food."**

**TY: "Still, it might affect her health. You do know how important she is to the development of XP's cure, right?"**

**JH: "I know.."**

**TY: "..How about this?"**

Tzuyu placed a credit card on the table.

**JH: "..What is this?"**

**TY: "That contains money. Approximately the amount of your total pay for the internship. I'll let you have it.. If you stop and leave her for good."**

_She definitely wasn't talking with me to become friends. I was tested with my priorities._

**JH: "..Why?"**

**TY: "..You might cause problems to my father's research in the future."**

Jihyo looked at the credit card. She looked at it for a bit, and handed it back to Tzuyu.

**TY: "..What?"**

**JH: "Thank you, but.. it's not really about that. I don't come from an affluent family like yours and money is something that I really struggle with at times. But I did learn recently that it's not why I'm here right now.. I want to be with Mina because I want to be with her. I don't know if that makes sense."**

Tzuyu was just silent.

**JH: "..But thank you for the offer."**

**TY: "..Tell me.."**

**JH: "..Yes?"**

**TY: "Why do that much for her? You know that.. she's not going to live long.. right? You'll waste your time.."**

**JH: "Please don't say that. I don't want to think about it."**

**TY: "..Is it because of her disease?"**

**JH: "..She never thought it about like that, miss. Mina may be different from us, but she never thought of being privileged. She did everything to help your father with this research and that's great. But.. she's not just a test subject. She's human too, just like us. She has interests, dreams, and feelings.."**

_I didn't know what happened. Maybe I said too much. All the words came out naturally from my mouth. One thing is for sure though, I knew that everything I said was not something I'm making up. That's why I was able to easily say all those things._

Tzuyu remained silent.

**JH: "..I'm sorry if I'm babbling stuff right now because I don't know how to put it into words.. but just to keep my point clear, I don't even think of what I do as a job or something I need to complete to graduate. I just want to spend more time with her and let her experience a life she missed out on."**

**TY: "..That's enough. I understand it now."**

**JH: "..Huh?"**

**TY: "You're way different from the other people who took this job. That's probably why the head nurse said that Mina has been more receptive these days."**

Jihyo was surprised to hear this from Tzuyu.

**TY: "..Just be sure that Mina won't be put into harm when you take her out of the hospital tomorrow night."**

**JH: "Y-yeah. I'll make sure of it. Thanks."**

**TY: "Give me your profile as well so I can talk to you and be updated of your situation."**

**JH: "A-alright.."**

_I don't know but for some odd reason, she was able to trust me. I don't think she'd be here talking to me right now because she doesn't care about Mina._

Tzuyu handed over her phone to Jihyo and she put it in her account details.

**TY: "..I'll trust you with this one, Park Jihyo."**

**JH: "..Can I tell you something, miss Tzuyu?"**

**TY: "Huh?"**

**JH: "..I don't think you're a bad person."**

**TY: "What are you talking about?"**

**JH: "The things you've said earlier.. your actions.. it's just that you're also concerned of Mina. Am I right?"**

Tzuyu didn't give a reply. Jihyo continued after a few seconds.

**JH: "..I think you tried to test me awhile ago.. You know her the longest here in Seoul, but everyone who cared for her left her eventually and didn't come back. You also tried to buy me out with money because if I just left, it will save Mina from feeling any further pain in the future."**

**TY: "..Hmph."**

_I'm reminded of myself because of her. A closed book. I hid myself from everyone. That's what I'm doing differently now._

**JH: "..You were really concerned about her going out for the first time by someone you didn't know. And the way you talked earlier to the head nurse really showed that you care for her."**

**TY: "..It's just that she's important to my father's research and nothing more. Don't get the wrong idea. I don't like her."**

**JH: "..If that's the truth, then why would you talk to the head nurse about Minari and me?"**

**TY: "Just to clarify things!"**

**JH: "If you really didn't care for her, you wouldn't even go out to buy Mina's requested games and books. Anyone else could have done that.."**

**TY: "..I'm leaving."**

Tzuyu stood up and was about to go.

**JH: "..One more thing."**

Tzuyu stopped walking but didn't look back.

**JH: "..She probably hasn't told you this, but she really appreciates you buying those things for her all the time."**

Tzuyu continued to walk outside and called for a taxi.

_She left already.. I felt a lot of pressure talking with her.. I should go back to Minari. She might be done already._

Jihyo went on her way to Mina's room. Upon arriving, she still wasn't there.

_Not here yet.. I hope she's alright. I wonder what they check when she does her general examination?_

She tried to tidy up the place a bit. She noticed the penguin doll laying on the bed. Jihyo couldn't help but smile.

_..I guess she really liked it._

While waiting, Jihyo looked out the window and wondered more about Tzuyu

_..I really don't think she's a bad person.. maybe that's just how she expresses herself. She really wouldn't have done all those things if she didn't care._

As there was nothing much going on, she checked her phone for the time being. After a few minutes of waiting, someone suddenly opened the door. Jihyo quickly had a look as to who it was, and it was the girl she has been waiting for.

**MN: "..Unnie?"**

**JH: "Oh, Minari! It's good to see you. How are you?"**

**MN: "I'm sorry, I wasn't able to tell you that I had a general examination today. I hope you didn't wait for a long time.**

_This is probably how she felt whenever I'm about to arrive. In a way, I felt really happy. I hope she feels the same way when I open that door._

**JH: "Ah.. No no! It's okay. Hehe. It's kind of weird though I was the one waiting for you this time."**

Mina smiled.

**MN: "It is.. but it feels nice to have someone waiting for you."**

**JH: "Y-yeah.. So, is everything okay?"**

**MN: "Yes. Doctor Chou visited today to check on my condition because the head nurse told him about me going out to the city tomorrow. He wanted to make sure I was in good condition to go."**

**JH: "I see.. is he still there? I think I need to talk to him too."**

**MN: "Unfortunately, he already left. He's actually really busy but tried to find time to visit me today. But I've already told him about you and he trusts you, unnie."**

**JH: "That's good to know. I felt a bit nervous about it."**

**MN: "So, what have you been doing while I wasn't here?"**

**JH: "Oh, I went to the head nurse's office to ask about where you were. I also met Tzuyu there. She's the daughter of your doctor, right?"**

**MN: "..Did she hurt you?"**

**JH: "Oh, no. Don't worry about it. We just had a conversation together. It isn't much really."**

**MN: "What did you two talk about?"**

**JH: "Just.. stuff.."**

**MN: "Please tell me."**

**JH: "..."**

_I told her what happened, and it felt like Mina didn't like her. She suddenly became worried and protective of me._

**MN: "..Well?"**

**JH: "..I really can't hide anything from you, can I?"**

**MN: "It's up to you, unnie."**

**JH: "..I guess I'll really tell it to you anyway."**

**MN: "What did she say to you?"**

**JH: "..She questioned my ability to be a nurse.. I made you eat unhealthy food and also brought you out of the hospital. She even asked me what are my reasons for doing this job."**

**MN: "..She's really bothering my life."**

**JH: "Don't get the wrong idea, Minari. I don't think she's that bad of a person."**

**MN: "She questioned your ability to take care of me. Also, she likely doesn't want me to go out because her father's research depends on my life.. That's more than enough to prove it."**

_I felt that she really misunderstood her all this time. As much as I want to be supportive of her, I can't be biased with my statements all the time._

**JH: "It looks like that, but.. I don't think you should take it at face value."**

**MN: "What do you mean?"**

**JH: "I just think she won't go out of the way to visit you regularly.. right?"**

**MN: "..It's because of the favors I ask her.**

**JH: "..But how about today? She didn't really have anything with her but she was talking to the head nurse. She could've called instead of going here.. And she probably wanted to meet and talk to me."**

**MN: "..She probably came with her father."**

**JH: "..I don't think so."**

**MN: "Why not?"**

**JH: "When she finished talking with me, she already left by taxi."**

**MN: "..Eh?"**

**JH: "Also, just think about this. Wouldn't it be easier for her to just order someone to buy those things for you instead of her bringing it to you all this time? Her family is very rich so it wouldn't be so much for her to have them delivered.. right?**

Mina wasn't able to reply.

_Somehow I can relate to Tzuyu, that's why in a way, I hope she can understand her too._

**JH: "..That's why I think you both are misunderstanding each other."**

**MN: "..She grabbed me by the collar and threatened me to get exposed in the sun.."**

**JH: "..What? Why would she do that?"**

**MN: "..Because she hates me. Her father values me more than her right now. That's why she has been tormenting me."**

_When she said that, I was honestly surprised. But still, I believed that it wasn't entirely a threat. Three years and she never went beyond that._

**JH: "But that still hasn't happened for the past three years?**

**MN: "..N-no.."**

**JH: "..Then I don't think she means it. It's been three years, and you're important to her father's research. She wouldn't really harm you especially if they discover that she's responsible for harming you. You know. Tough love.."**

**MN: "..Tell me."**

**JH: "Yeah?"**

**MN: "..I've known her for three years already.. and I never saw that in her.. What makes you think that deep inside, she's really a good person?**

**JH: "How do I put this.. maybe because of you?"**

**MN: "..Eh?"**

**JH: "I mean.. Like her, I've known you for only about five days, right?**

**MN: "Y-yeah.."**

**JH: "At first I really thought I wouldn't get along with you.. you weren't very friendly and did not talk much. You even said things that annoyed me a lot.. but despite that, I tried to see you differently, find out something in common between us. It sounds simple, but that's how we finally got along. That opened up ourselves with each other."**

**MN: "..But how does that relate to me?"**

**JH: "..She's the same as I am. I get irritated with my friends at times, but I care a lot about them. I care about you.. and I see that care she has towards you. She doesn't look like the person who is easy to get along with like you, but.. seeing things differently, I do believe each person in the world has some good in their heart."**

_I act like Tzuyu. It may look like I'm annoyed by Nayeon and Jeongyeon, but in reality they're people that I care about too._

**MN: "..You're really strange."**

**JH: "W-what do you mean by that?"**

**MN: "..I never saw her like that once in my life. But hearing it from you now, I suddenly feel a bit different about her.. it's like I misunderstood her all this time."**

**JH: "..You trust my judgement?"**

**MN: "..I trust you more than anyone else in the world right now."**

**JH: "..T-those are some big words.."**

**MN: "..It's true though. If that's what you say, I'll try to be nicer to her next time."**

**JH: "..Alright."**

**MN: "Can I ask you another thing, unnie?"**

**JH: "Sure."**

**MN: "Up to what extent would you be able to do to show that you really care for me?"**

The two of them were met with a very long silence until Jihyo eventually spoke.

**JH: "..Actions speak louder than words, Minari. I don't know how to say it, but I can just prove it to you."**

**MN: "..Alright. Then prove it to me."**

**JH: "..Huh? How?"**

Mina turned on her Playstation 4 and inserted the CD of the coop game they were playing.

**MN: "Let's continue where we left off last time. Make sure you protect me so I don't die."**

**JH: "..That's what you meant?"**

**MN: "Come on, unnie. I've been waiting to play with you all day?"**

_I kind of got lost on words when she said that to me. Maybe I was overthinking. But even if I was, I do think it goes beyond a game._

**JH: "..Alright! But haven't you eaten yet?"**

**MN: "Oh.. yeah. I forgot."**

**JH: "Alright. Let's go out again to the convenience store! Come on!"**

Jihyo extended her hand for Mina to reach. She stared for a bit, smiled and grabbed her hand as they went out together. As they walked holding hands, Mina felt more comfortable by her side. 

_Reaching to her and grabbing her hand, it felt like I wanted to guide her._

**JH: "Say, Minari.. how do you feel about tomorrow? It'll be your first time out in the city."**

**MN: "..I'm a bit nervous but.. if you're with me, I think I'll be fine.."**

**JH: "There might be a lot of people since its the weekend. Make sure you stick with me, okay?"**

**MN: "..Yes. I tried to prepare for it too."**

**JH: "Really? How?"**

**MN: "Umm.. I watched a few videos on YouTube about Seoul at night time."**

**JH: "..That's cute."**

**MN: "Eh? What do you mean by that?"**

**JH: "Haha! It's nothing~"**

**MN: "..You're teasing me."**

**JH: "Sorry about that. Come on!"**

The two of them went to the convenience store and brought back a new set of snacks Mina wanted to try out.

**JH: "Wow. These are all new. You'll get fat if you eat too much!"**

**MN: "You're teasing me a lot recently."**

**JH: "Oh, I'm just happy you know. Spending my time with you before I wrap up the day and stuff. Are you okay with it?"**

**MN: "..I'm happy that you're not seeing this as a job. That's why it feels natural to be with you, unnie. I'm glad that I met you.."**

**JH: "..It's me that I'm glad to have met you, Minari. So let's enjoy our time together. Also tomorrow! I hope that you get to enjoy our time outside!"**

**MN: "..Can you tell me more about the night life while we eat?"**

**JH: "Oh, sure! So.. where do I start.."**

Jihyo and Mina spent the next hour enjoying each other's company. The older girl told stories of what she and her friends do when they go around while the other showed a lot of interest with the things she's talking about. The more Jihyo told these stories, the more she saw the younger one grow more curious of the outside world. She wanted to tell her more and show her more of that.

_I also got excited thinking about tomorrow. Her actions and curiosity really came to my attention. I want to show her the things I'm talking about._

**JH: "Oh by the way, Minari. I'll go back here tomorrow around 7 o'clock in the evening. Would that be fine with you?"**

**MN: "Sure. Do I need to prepare anything for tomorrow?"**

**JH: "Hmm, nothing really. Just yourself, a bit of cash maybe? And dress up too!"**

**MN: "What should I wear?"**

**JH: "Up to you. Just something comfortable. Nothing fancy. Don't worry and just relax for now. Alright?"**

**MN: "..Okay."**

**JH: "Once you're done, let's continue playing and finish it tonight!"**

**MN: "..Make sure I don't die, okay?"**

**JH: "..Huh? W-what do you mean?"**

**MN: "..In the game.. Silly."**

**JH: "Ah.. yeah! Haha! I'll do my best!"**

The rest of their evening continued with them playing the game to completion. Every now and then, Mina asks random questions about the night life to Jihyo as they continued to play. Eventually, the sun is about to rise.

_The day felt even shorter. It's sad and nice at the same time. I wanted to spend more time chatting and playing with her, but this also means we'll go outside soon._

**JH: "We just finished in time! I thought we won't end it today!"**

**MN: "You were being too careful, unnie. We could've finished earlier you know."**

**JH: "..I fulfilled my promise, right? You didn't die in the game."**

**MN: "..You did. thank you."**

**JH: "Yeah! So anyway, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"**

**MN: "..Can I say something?**

**JH: "Yeah?"**

**MN: "..I just wanted to thank you for today. I feel like I'm able to see more into life right now. I want to experience things you've shared to me. I also felt that you were able to tell me about a lot of things that's making me realize what has happened for the past week. Even my relationship with Tzuyu.. you've given it a new light for me.."**

_She talked differently that time. It felt strange. Did something happen? In a way, I wanted to comfort her._

**JH: "Minari.. don't say it like it's the end. We have a lot of time to spend with together! It's been only a week so far. I'll be regularly seeing you for the next three months!"**

Mina remained silent.

**JH: "..I'll stay with you."**

**MN: "..What will you do after your internship and graduation?**

**JH: "I'll come by and visit your regularly! I'll even apply here as a regular to always watch over you."**

**MN: "..What if.. I'm already gone?"**

**JH: "DON'T SAY THAT!"**

Mina was startled by Jihyo's sudden outburst.

**JH: "What matters is that you are here right now, okay? I don't want to hear anything else from you. I haven't really thought much of the future right now because I just want to value the present time. The future will come, but you are way more important right now than the future!"**

Mina noticed Jihyo's tears.

**MN: "..You're crying.."**

**JH: "..Why wouldn't I? In a span of few days, you've become an important part of my life and I don't want you to disappear.. I want you to live.."**

_I said things I didn't want to. However, that's the reality we are living in. I myself did not want to accept it, even if she did. I was afraid of the future. Not my own, but the possible future of losing a person like her. I just want her to enjoy her life right now._

**MN: "..I'm sorry."**

**JH: "N-no.. I'm sorry for suddenly shouting at you.. I lost my cool.."**

**MN: "..But thank you.. for saying that to me.. it made me happy.. I'll do my best to enjoy later."**

**JH: "Y-yeah.. sorry again. I'll fix everything up and go in a bit."**

Jihyo was embarrassed to look at Mina directly. She tried to clean up the place, took her bag and was about to leave.

**JH: "I'll be leaving now. See you later."**

Jihyo turned around and held on the doorknob when she suddenly felt the younger girl hug her from behind.

**JH: "M-Mina!?"**

**MN: "Thank you for today.. I'm looking forward to later.."**

**JH: "..Yeah. I'll show you around town for sure. Look forward to it, okay?"**

Mina let go of her hug as Jihyo turned around to face her. She smiled and gave a simple nod. Jihyo smiled back and left the room. The girl checked on the time as she was heading home.

_I have about four hours of sleep before my first job. I better get home fast and get plenty of rest. The day has ended for me, but it's a brand new start once I wake up. My first part-time work. I'm kind of worried if I screw it up, but I know I'll do my best._

While travelling home, she checked on the messages on her phone. First was Mina's.

_**Mina:** Hi, unnie._

_Thank you for today._

_It was a bit fast today due to the examination but I still enjoyed._

_I'm really nervous for later but I know you'll support me._

_Please rest a lot._

_Mina messaged me, but I was embarrassed with what happened earlier. I couldn't say much so I'll just reply later._

Next were a few messages from Sana on different times.

_16:10_

_**Sana** : Are you really going to ignore me???_

_Heeeey_

_19:23_

_**Sana** : Are you mad at me? :(_

_Jihyooo please replyyy_

_22:27_

_**Sana** : I'm sorry if I pissed you off :((_

_The date is still up, right?_

_Please reply to me :'(_

After a deep sigh, she left a message.

_**Jihyo** : Hey Sana_

_Sorry I was busy the whole day_

_Yeah the date is still up._

_A promise is a promise._

Lastly were messages from Tzuyu. Oddly, she was online so early in the morning.

_**Tzuyu** : You probably already left the hospital._

_Make sure that Mina won't be put into any harm._

_You won't be able to handle the consequences._

_**Jihyo** : Not even a hello?_

_Anyway good morning_

_If you're so worried about her why not join us?_

_**Tzuyu** : I don't want to waste my time._

_**Jihyo** : Alright_

_I'll go to bed now bye_

_I want to help Tzuyu open up herself even more, and I'm not sure what to do with Sana. I hope we don't meet her tomorrow. She's going to be a handful._


End file.
